Ill love you no matter what
by shy hinata girl
Summary: Hi there, there's this girl i like but she says she's dangerous and she's not allow outside. i want her to know i'll love her no matter what. oh my name its Naruto Uzumaki
1. Chapter 1

**NaruHina Fanfic**

**I'll love you no matter what.**

**Disclamier: I still do not own Naruto sadly, I do own this story however**

**Enjoy!**

**This story is set in Naruto's point of view.**

**Naruto: exactlly so don't judge it!**

**Hinata: let's get on with the story; shall we Naruto.**

**Naruto: well ok.**

**ShyHinataGirl: Enjoy!**

Chapter: 1

I woke up at the sound of the alarm clock, I yawned but then groned. Man… I hate Mondays, but not today cause it's the first day of school. I'm really excited because all of my friends are gonna be there with me, but I hope I get to meet new people. I rushed to the bathroom to get ready. Oh I almost forgot my name is Naruto Uzumaki, the village's future hokage! I have blonde spiky hair and blue sparkly eyes.

I am now a freshman in Konoha high school. I arrived to see Sakura and Sauske already there; Sakura has long pink hair, she used to have it short but decided to grow it long since Sauske suggested it. Sauske is Sakura's boy friend he has dark blue hair; I see him as a brother; he's ok once you get to know him.

"Hey you guys." I said with my usuall grin.

"Hi, Naruto." Said, Sakura.

"I'm really excited; I hope we have every single class together." I said.

"I hope so too." Sauske said with a blank face.

The bell rings and a teacher with brown spiky hair walks toward the stairs and highly says "All Students follow me to the Gym, I repeat all students follow me to the Gym." As order all the students followed. I was about to follow as well until a saw a girl following a lady with long blonde hair in two pigtails. I couldn't help but blush at the girl.

She had long indigo hair and her uniform fitted perfectly on her, but what caught me were her eyes they were a lavender color but at the same time they looked so sad; I know that expression it reminded me of myself, I wanted to hold her tight and comfort her and tell her that everything is allright. But what I wanted to know is why she was going to the back door. As soon I was about to follow her, Sakura called to me.

"Naruto! Over here; it's this way!" so I had no choice but to follow them. I hoped that the assembly will be fast because I wanted to hurry and find that girl.

"ARRRGGHHH! How long do we have to wait!" I groned to my friends.

"I agree with Naruto! We've been sitting here for a long time!" said Kiba who was sitting on the left side of me.

"We've only been here for 20 minutes." Said Ino who was in her boyfriend Sai's arms.

"But it seems like I've been waiting four 3 hours!" I said.

My prayers have been answered when the spiky browned hair dude from before took the stage. "Everyone settle down, Tsunade, your principle would like to have a word with you." After that the blonde lady who was walking with the girl took the stage; so she's our principle huh?

"I would like to welcome you all to Konoha high; I am your principle Tsunade. I'm now going to set some rules." I already knew that this is going to be boring but I still tried to listen.

"Rule number 1: you are not allowed in the school during lunch, #2: You are not allowed to go downstairs to the basement. And rule #3: this is the very important rule do not I repeat DO NOT go through the back door."

Wait was she talking about the back door that she and that girl went through? Why weren't we allowed there and that girl was? Something was up and some how I had to find out what it was.

"Now if there aren't any questions you may all be dismissed." The lady then walked out of the stage and left the Gym. She might have gone back to that girl.

"Naruto!" I turned to see Sakura, Sauke and Kiba.

"Let's go! We don't wanna be late, do we?" said Kiba.

My first class was Math, I hate it. Our teacher was that spiky brown-haired guy who I found out today that his name was Iruka.

"My name is Iruka, and this is Algebra." He said with a smile. He then took role.

"Sakura Haruno?"

"Here."

"Sauke Uchiha."

"Here."

"Shikamaru Nara"

"Here."

"Rock lee"

"Here."

"Ino Yamanaka."

"Here."

"Sai"

"Here."

"Kiba Inuzuka"

"Here."

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Here"

"Shino Aburame"

"Here."

"Tenten"

"Here."

"Neji Hyuga."

"Here."

"Hina-"Iruka-sensei stopped. Why did'nt he wants to say the name, and why did his face expression change? Who was Hina Anyway?

After that it was English class wih Kakashi Hatake he has white spiky hair. And he covers his left eye with a mask. And he also hesitated when he said the 'Hina' name. Well maybe it was only in two classes.

I was wrong in almost every of my classes all the teachers hesitated with the 'Hina' name. My History teacher Anko she was hot but with a bad temper, and my Science teacher Kurenai Yuei she was hot as well but she wouldn't say the whole name. And my Gym teacher Might Guy whicbh looked like he could be related to Bushy Brow. He just went straight to the excersice. That does it whoever this Hina person is, she has something to do with the back door, and I was going to find out no matter what believe it!

During lunch eveyone had to go to the playground, well not really a playground with sings or anything like that well it did have two sets but that's for couples and stuff.

"Hey Naruto, you coming?" Said Shikamaru.

"Yea I'll catch up." I said as I watch them leave. As soon as no one was around I ran toward the back door, unfortunetly it was locked so I decide why walk or run when I can sneak. To my luck I saw an open window so I went through it.

When I landed I saw the stairs that the old lady was talking about, I climbed it wondering what was coming ahead.

As I reached the last step I saw a door with a medium sized window; I walked up twards it and peeked through the window.

In a chair sat the girl I saw outside, she looked pretty as she stared outside. But I could tell that she wanted to go outside. So I tapped the window; hoping to get her attention. She jumped and quickly turned toward the window, her eyes went wide when she saw me. I did what I normally did; I smiled my usual grin to her, when she saw this she smiled too but a small blush came across her cheeks. She looked beautifull when she smiled.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

She tilted her head which meant that she couldn't understand me. She then looked through her bags and took out a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote something down, she then slided it through a small hole. I picked it up and read what it said.

_I'm sorry but I couldn't understand what you were saying?' _I smiled and wrote down._ It's ok. I was saying my name is Naruto Uzumaki; it's nice to meet you'_

I then slided the paper back toward her she picked it up and read it; she smiled and wrote down a response.

'_Nice to meet you Uzumaki-san, my name is Hinata Hyuga' _we spent the next few minutes writing to each other, I was glad that I got a chance to meet her. And she seems like a nice person.

'_No need to be so formal Hinata, just call me Naruto ok'_

'_Ok Naruto…'_

'_So what are your hobbies?'_

'_I like to pick flowers and watch birds and you Naruto?'_

'_I like to prank people and eat ramen'_

'_Ramen what's that?'_

'_Huh? You don't know what ramen is?'_

'_No…'_

'_Well… maybe one day I'll have to take you'_

When she read it her smile whiched I like turned into a sad frown, I felt bad for making her upset. Isaw her write something down and slides it through the hole, she still has that sad expression on her face.

'_I'm sorry Naruto… I can't go with you.'_

'_Huh? Sure you can, I'll take you and we'll be back before anyone finds out._

Isaw Hinata shake her head as she wrote her message down_._

'_No I mean I can't go anywhere with you. I can't be seen by anyone outside.'_

'_Why not?'_

'_Because I'm dangerous'_

'_Dangerous no you're not Hinata.'_

'_Yes I am; I only bring trouble to anyone who's around me'_

'_Hinata…'_

'_That's why the teachers keep me in here, I'm dangerous to the other students and to you too Naruto'_

'_No your not Hinata, I know that you're a kind person I could tell by your actions and your smile is a smile that's not dangerous. You're a nice person Hinata.'_

When Hinata read it tears started to form in her eyes, I couldn't understand who would think Hinata was a terrible person, and she looks really nice.

Hinata smiled as she wiped her eyes and wrote something down. I looked at it and smiled brightly.

'_Thank you…Naruto.'_

I would have written something down if the bell hadn't ringed; I look at Hinata and saw that she smiled softly as she wrote her last message down.

'_Thank you… for keeping me company today. Naruto'_

'_Your welcome Hinata, don't worry I'll be back tomarrow'6_

'_Tomarrow…'_

'_Yeah, you're my friend and if I can't see you outside I'll just have to spent lunch with you everyday.'_

Hinata smiled which meant a thank you; I smiled back and waved good-bye and left.

As soon as I reached outside Kiba called to me. "Hey! Naruto where were you?"

"Oh…um… I went to the bathroom" I said as I scratched the back of my head.

My final class was with Asuma Sarutobi which was wood shop. After school I looked at the window to where Hinata was I wonder if she waits for everyone to leave before she comes out. Or does she stay there the hole night. Hinata…

"Naruto You there " said Sakura waving her hand at my face.

I looked to see Sakura and Sauske looking at me with a confuesd look.

"You were doesing off for a minute there." Said Sauske

"Oh yeah… sorry hehehe" I said playfully.

"Anyway were going to get some ramen, wanna come?" Said Sakura

"Of course; let's go!" I said as I started walking.

As we were heading to Ichiraku I remember what Hinata said when she said that she never had ramen. I some how couldn't get her off my mind her face, eyes, lips, and her smile. Until I realized that I was having perveted thoughts of Hinata. I quickly shook those thoughts off my head.

Later that night I couldn't sleep thinking about Hinata. After a while I had an idea I grinned as a set my clock and went to sleep.

**That's it for Chapter 1 I know it's long but I would still love to know your thoughts. Please be honest. See you all in Chapter 2 Bye-bye for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Ch.2 sorry it took so long**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto, but I do own this Fanfic.**

**Enjoy!**

I ran quickly to get to school; I stopped when I saw Sakura and Sauske waiting for me. Sakura looked at my bag, oh yeah; I forgot to mention I packed two cups of ramen for me and Hinata.

"Naruto, why did you pack ramen, you know we can always go to Ichiraku for lunch?" said Sakura. I had to think of an excuse for them, it's true I never packed lunch before. "Oh, I just… decided to change a bit." I said with my grin, while scratching the back of my head. As soon as Sakura was about to protest there was a large crowd of students in front of the main stairs, we decided to see what it was.

As we made it through the large pile of students we came across Sasori and Karin, Sasori is Garra's cousin he's an ok guy, while Karin; she's the **new** class president, she likes to bring others down, she tried to steal Sauske from Sakura but ended up with green hair.

"I swear I heard it!" said Sasori to Karin.

"Oh really, then why don't you show us" said Karin while smirking.

I tapped Sasori on the shoulder and asked him what was wrong.

"When I was walking around I heard a girl humming." Said Sasori.

'_A girl humming… could he be talking about Hinata?' _I thought to myself.

"The only way for you to have heard her humming is if you were in the back room." Said Karin. All of the other students gave 'oohs' and 'aahs' as they turned to face Sasori.

"I was not in the back room… I was just walking around when I heard a girl humming" said Sasori.

"How did it sound like then?" said Karin as her smirk grew wider.

"She sounded beautiful and sad" said Sasori.

Then out of nowhere Karin burst out laughing and looked up at Hinata's window "beautiful… Hahaha! Creepy yes…but beautiful" she turned to face us and pointed to the window " the girl in that room is nothing but a monster, a freak, that's why she's always locked up there…she's nothing but a DEMON!"

"That's enough!" I said loudly, everyone turned toward me, my hand were bottled into fists, I was angry no one has the right to judge others just because their different. I looked up at Karin.

"Who do you think you are, judging someone like that; you have no right to call anyone a monster got that?" I said to her. Karin was about to protest when the bell rang. I stood there for 5 minutes before heading to my class.

In Iruka-sensei's class we had to talk about ourselves, he gave us each a piece of paper with ten questions.

What are your hobbies?

What do you like to do in your spare time?

When's your birthday?

What do you look for in a girlfriend/boyfriend?

What's your favorite food?

Who do you like?

Who do you dislike?

What's your favorite color?

What's your dream?

What was your favorite thing to do as a child?

I did my best to answer all these questions with the truth and what I felt.

I like to prank people ad eat ramen.

I like to hang out with my friends

October 10

Someone who likes spending time with me, someone who thinks I'm funny, and likes me for me.

RAMEN, RAMEN!

Sakura,Sauske,Sai,Ino,Shikamaru,Kiba,Shino,Bushy-brow,Neji,Tenten,Temari,Garra,Sasori,oh yeah and Hinata.

People who judge others, and call them a freak and monster and a demon.

Orange and black

To be the village's next hokage

My favorite thing to do as a child was pranking people.

After the bell rang, we all handed our papers to Iruka-sensei and headed to my next class. In Kakashi-sensei's class we had to write down a poem; nothing like a quiz, just our first assignment. I was having trouble of what to write until I finally figure out what I should write about.

_Her smile._

_She looks at the world, with hopeful eyes, hoping to be accepted._

_She's known to wear a mask, to hide that so-called __demon_

_Under her sweetness and shyness_.

_Why can't they see what I see_; why can't they see the sadness in her eyes

_The hurtful look in her face_.

_And her smile_…

_A smile that's willing to shine, no matter how much damage it has caused._

_A smile that gives you hope_

_Faith._

_And the willing to never give up._

_Her smile does not represent danger,_

_Horror._

_Blood._

_Her smile is not monstrous._

_It's hope._

_She hopes that one day she will be accepted to this world, to everyone._

_Because her smile is what proves her innocence._

_Her smile is human. _**(SORRY IF THE POEM IS NOT GOOD I'M NOT A POET.)**

For the next three classes, the teacher's manly talked about some ground rules; what we have to do to pass; what we are not allow to do; all those things. As soon as the bell for lunch rang I quickly rushed toward my locker to get the two bowls of ramen. I waited for the school to be cleared before I headed toward the back door; luckily the back door was opened this time so I walked in and climbed the stairs slowly so that I don't drop the ramen. I walked toward the window; to see Hinata sitting there; but her eyes were different then yesterday her eyes were full of sadness; and it looks like she's been crying. I tap the window, and she turned to look at me and gave me a soft smile.

I gave her my usual grin; and looked at her as she took out some paper and began to write. She stood up and slid the piece of paper through the door. I read it.

'_Hello Naruto how are you?'_

I smiled back at her as I wrote something down. I slid it back to her.

'_Hey Hinata, I'm doing great I brought us some lunch'_

Hinata tilted her head; I knew that she wouldn't understand; so I showed her the two cups of ramen. Hinata's eyes lit up as she smiled a little wider, I was glad that she felt better now. Hinata stood up from the chair and took a small key out from her pocket, she walked toward the window and placed the key on the lock. This cause the window to open a bit. I handed her the cup of ramen with chopsticks; for a second our hands touched, it felt so soft and smooth; it caused both our cheeks to turn slightly pink.

I sat down and started to slurp my ramen, but stopped until I saw Hinata staring at me. Maybe she didn't like me, or maybe the fact that I was a messy eater, I didn't want Hinata to hate me. I continued to look at her until I saw her giggling. Hinata is really strange but in a way I really like her.

After me and Hinata finished with our ramen we started talking, well not really talking just writing to each other.

_Hey Hinata?'_

_Yes.'_

_Do you spend the night here in school?'_

Hinata's eyes saddened once again, but forced a smile as she wrote down her response.

_Yes, I do'_

_Why Hinata. That's not fair; you have every right to stay in your home.'_

_I don't have a home'_

My eyes went wide in shock, what does she mean she doesn't have a home, she's a Hyuga right?

_What do you mean Hinata?'_

_My father disowned me when I was only 8 years old, my sister hates me, my mother died, and my cousin…he never bothers to come visit me._

_Cousin who's your cousin Hinata, does he go here, do I know him?_

Hinata has to have a cousin that goes to Konoha High, but who do I know that has the last name Hyuga. Whoever he was, he was going to hear me out, he has no right to leave Hinata up there all alone, without even bothering to visit her once.

_His name is Neji Hyuga.'_

"EEEEEHHHHHH! NEJI'S YOUR COUSIN!" I yelled. Hinata tilted her head; I forgot that she couldn't hear me so I wrote it down.

'_Neji's your cousin, why doesn't he come to visit you?_'

'_Neji unlike me is still part of the Hyuga clan, if the elders of worst my father, find out that he was seen with me; he will be disowned form the clan. And I don't want that for him, he's my cousin and I love him'_

Hinata… she cares so much about other people, she's suffering just like I was.

I gave her my famous grin as I wrote down my last message.

_Hinata…you are the kindest person I've ever met; you remind me a lot of myself. So I promise you from now on you will no longer be alone; because I'll always find you, I'm your friend and your mine. And I always protect my friends.'_

As Hinata read this, her cheeks turned a dark red color; I smiled at her sudden action.

When the bell rang Hinata handed me her bowl of ramen, when our hands touched again; but I grabbed it and griped it. And since the window was a little open I decided to actually talk to her.

"See you tomorrow ne, Hinata" I said to her.

Hinata's eyes got watery for a second, but replaced it with a smile.

"Y-you t-to, Naruto" she said to me. Her voice sounded so sweet and innocent, almost like and angel.

I waved goodbye to her and headed out side but as soon as I was walking the steps I heard.

"Hey, Naruto!" I turned around to see no one else then Karin.

"What do you think you're doing, in the steps Naruto?" she said to me in a very rude tone.

"I was looking for a cat I saw around here, so what" I said back.

Karin noticed the two bags of ramen in my hand and gave me a smirk. "Why do you have two bowls of ramen, you never pack lunch before, why now?" Karin said to me.

I was starting to get annoyed by her; she always seems to get on everyone's bad side.

"That's none of your business, is it" I said as I walked past her and started heading to my final class.

I have Neji in Asuma-sensei's class, I couldn't stop but thinking how Neji could just act so normal knowing that Hinata is suffering.

"Naruto is there a reason why Neji Hyuga seems to be more important then listening to me." Said Asuma.

All of the other students turned toward me and started giggling, I was getting annoyed as I heard the comments the other students were now making.

"So he's gay." Said one guy

"Aww… no fair, and he looked really cute" said one girl

"They say the cute ones, are possibly gay." Said another boy

"But doesn't Neji already have I girlfriend." Said another girl.

"Yeah, I wonder how she feels about this." Said another.

"But what if they do go out." One said.

"I would die to see that."

That pushed my limits, I stood up and said.

"FOR KAMI's SAKES I'M NOT GAY, OK!" I yelled as hard as I could.

Today went from bad to good to worst. I just hope now that everyone doesn't think I'm gay.

**That's it for chapter 2, sorry it took so long, and my computer was having issues. I would like to hear your opinions; what you like, what you dislike. Anything. Well... see you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3 pt1

**Here's Chapter three.**

**I want to let you all know that I do not own Naruto of any of the other characters.**

**I decided that Hinata should tell her side of the story so this special chapter is set on Hinata's point of view.**

**Enjoy!**

I watch as all of the students enter the school through the front door; I wish I was like them. Every day I sit in this room, with one window and chair with a table, I'm lonely.

I guess I should start all over…from the beginning.

I was actually born on December 26, ever since I was young I would always stay inside; the reason for this is because I was very sick. I obtained this disease when I was born; which means that I could die if I go outside.

During my childhood I was homeschooled, I hated it, I watched as the other kids played outside. While I was trapped in here. My tutors name was Sarutobi; he was really nice to me; as I was told. I thought of him as a father; when he died I was sad very sad. That's when it happens; I was blamed for Sarutobi-sensei's death. I had nothing to do with it, I expected my father- I mean Hiashi to take my side, but he too blamed me for the death. I was eight when Hiashi disowned me; Hiashi and I never got along, I am the daughter of his **first wife; **when my mom tried to divorce Hiashi; Hiashi wouldn't handle it. So the next day he tells me that my mother abandoned me; that she didn't want me and that he didn't either.

I hated my step-mother, she gave birth to my step-sister Hanabi; Hanabi doesn't like me, she talks to me just like Hiashi does.

I was 10 years old when I technically died. I don't remember how; or why I just did. When I was created again; I found out a few years later; when I was 12 that Hiashi tried to kill me; I couldn't believe my ears my own father tried to kill me. I was upset and angry; why did I do to deserve this, why do they all hate me so much? Doushite?

Oh I guess all of you are wondering what I meant when I said when I was 'created again' what I meant was Danzo created me after I 'died' so… the truth is I'm a robot. Danzo said I should get revenge on all of those people who have done me harm; but personally I can't hurt them. When Tsunade found out about this; she has forbidden me to associate with anyone outside of the village, so I was asked to stay in this room and to never talk to anyone.

I thought that my life had no meaning; until I met this boy, his name is Naruto Uzumaki… he's the only one who treats me with kindness, but I always get a strange feeling when I look at him I don't understand why or what it is. But I hope we both can become great friends. And I hope that one day I can be accepted by everyone in the village.

The first day I met Naruto was the first day of school. When he saw me; I expected him to look at me with horror; and fear but all he did was smile, when I saw him smile it was warm and sweet and for the first time in 8 years I smiled back. I then started to know lots of things about Naruto; he even brought me ramen and it was really good. Yesterday we talked about Neji; Neji's my cousin but I see him as my brother, he was the only one who was kind to me when I lived in the Hyuga mansion, I hope I get to see him one day.

That's my story. I look at the school and head my way toward the hot springs; for my bath, thinking about tomorrow.

**That's the end of the chapter 3 special, I figure you guys should know the reason why Hinata is so dangerous, please tell me what you all think. Bye-bye for now.**


	4. Chapter 3 pt2

**Now here's the actual chapter 3 of my NaruHina fanfic.**

**I do not own anything related to Naruto, besides this Fanfic**

**Enjoy!**

5 Weeks Later.

_**(I decided to skip the time slot, please don't ask why, I just did.)**_

School has been going ok, for these past few weeks; Hinata and I have gotten to know each other I bit better now. I spent my lunch with Hinata every day. I also bring her ramen, she really likes it; and she smiles more often now. I wish she didn't have to stay in school all the time.

But there's a good part. The school has just announced the clubs a week ago. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Temari all signed up for dance lessons and singing lessons in school, they say that during the begging of spring there going to perform a singing contest and a dance for us. Sai and Shino signed up for basketball. Sai I kind of understand, but with Shino I was I bit surprised.

Once when Shino took off his glasses to play, I'm not gay or anything, but Shino has an ok face, because of it he's now dating the girl, that he liked for a while her name is Harumi Nagasaki, I think she's an ok person; she's meant for Shino. It seems everyone has either a boyfriend/girlfriend, I'm started to feel left out. But something's not right, for some reason whenever I'm with Hinata I feel different, like nervous, and my cheeks burn when she smiles. I don't understand.

During school; I was talking to my friends, until everyone circled around us and sarted commenting on what had happen a few days ago.

As for me and the rest of the guys we took, our one and only sport; baseball. Besides me and my friends there's: Gaara, Sasori, Dedearia, Itachi –he's Sauske's brother he's really nice and funny.

"Hey, Naruto I see your talking with your boyfriend?"

"Are you two going out now?"

"Or are you two going to try out for ballet now?"

I had informed the gang on what happened a few days ago in Asuma's class. Tenten wasn't mad or anything she just started laughing; actually all of my friends started to laugh, some friends right.

Then everyone in the whole school started to say comments, it was getting irritated; until I thought it wouldn't get any irritated, it did.

"Hey since they can't have kids; they will just have to adopt"

That does it, I grabbed a girl that was close and crashed her lips toward mine, it was just a peck and I didn't feel anything; it lasted 3 seconds. Once I pulled away from her, her cheeks turned beet red and she pulled me into another kiss. I felt like I was suffocating me, she had me in a bear hug, and I had trouble breathing. When she let go of me she said to me "I LOVE YOU NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

Then as soon as I knew it all of the girls were kissing me and saying they love me; _'Now I know how Sauske felt like' _good thing Sauske and Kiba pulled me away from all those fan girls.

"Man I'm glad that's over" I said as I took a seat in Kurenai sensei's class. "Um, Naruto I think you may want to think again" said Kiba, I turned to see that girl that had me in a bear hug. Before I could get up and leave; she crashed her lips into mine again. I never wanted to be kissed this much, I wanted to be kiss with a girl I like, that I have a good time with like Hinata, w-wait why did Hinata popped into my head when I said that.

The girl continued to kiss me, when she pushed away I decided to tell her straight on. "Excuse me, but can you please stop kissing me, I don't even know your name" I said to her. The girl looked at me with seductive eyes and said "My names Izumi Matsuda, now that you know my name…" and with that she pulled me in for even ANOTHER kiss. And before I knew it Kurenai-sensei came in and told her to go to her class. I'm glad that was over.

During passing time to lunch I tried to search for Neji, I found him against his locker. "Hey, Neji!" I yelled to him as I ran toward him. Neji turned toward me. "Hey Naruto… is something wrong?" I looked at him with a serious tone; and told him to follow me toward the front of the back door, once we got there I saw as his face turned serious. I got him.

"Naruto why are we here?" Neji said to me. I tried to sound like my normal self. "What do you mean Neji, I just wanted to talk." Neji looked at me with a confused look. "What do you want to talk about?" I looked at him and said "Well I seem to know nothing about you." I said to him. "Oh… so what do you want to know" Neji said. I smirked inside of me _'Now all I have to do is make him admit it.' _ So me and Neji sat on the step and started to talk. "How was your childhood like?" I asked him. "Well, you already know about my father and my mother she died…" for a minute I saw pain in Neji's eyes, he may be an uptight guy, but he has his soft spots too you know; you should see how he acts around Tenten.

Neji started to talk about his childhood; that's until he talked about the part I was interested in. "The only people I really love are Tenten and my cousin…" Neji said gas he looked toward the sky. "Who's your cousin Neji?" I told him.

Neji looked as if he realized that he said something by mistake. He stood up and turned his back toward me. "It's not important, she probably hates me now, and I left her alone for too long." I was furious at Neji; he can be so stubborn, and dense **(Irony.) **I stood up and turned toward him. "HINATA! DOESN'T HATE YOU" I yell to him.

Neji froze there and turned toward me and started to walk closer toward me. "How do you know about Hinata?" Neji said to me. I had to tell him; he's Hinata's cousin and she deserves to see him just as much as Neji deserves to see her. "I met her." I said to him. Neji's eyes went wide in shock. "You've met Hinata" Neji said to me. "Yep, and she really wants to see you." I said with my usual grin. Neji chuckles and then says "I envy you, Naruto" I was confused for a second but then I realized that he was giving me a complement so I grinned back at him.

I showed Neji to the window, and then we started to make our way to Hinata's room. While on our way there Neji asked me why I was carrying two cups of ramen. "Oh, one's for Hinata, she really likes ramen now." I smiled at him.

When we reached the window we saw Hinata, sleeping on top of the table. "She looks peaceful." I said suddenly. I took a quick glance at Neji and saw that he was looking at Hinata. I tapped the window a few times; I saw as Hinata opened her eyes and yawned, she looked really cute like that. She smiled when she saw me, but when she saw Neji, her smiled faded and her eyes started to get watery. I looked at Neji and saw that his eyes started to water a bit. I've never seen Neji cry! This must have been really emotional for him. Neji walked up to the window and placed his hand on the glass, Hinata walked up and did the same thing, she smiled as she slid a piece of paper through the door.

Neji and I looked at the Letter.

'_Naruto… you brought Neji-nil-san, thank you.'_

I smiled and wrote her a response_._

'_Your welcome Hinata, I'm glad you're happy' _

I saw as Hinata's smile grew a little brighter and tears started to stream down her face. She quickly wipes them away and begins to write. This next note was for Neji.

'Neji-nii-san…It's good to see you, how are you?'

Neji didn't say anything; but I know that deep down he was smiling just like I was. Neji sent the note back to Hinata. I figure that this was a family matter so I went outside to let them catch up.

I think I was waiting for 20 minutes, when Neji came back out. "Hey Neji!" I said to him as I ran toward him. "How do you feel?" and Neji smiled but not a smirk, I mean a real smile. "Thank you, Naruto" Neji said to me as he extended his hand to me. I gave him my usual smile and took it. "I also give you permission." Neji said suddenly.

"Huh? Permission? For what?" I asked. Neji smirked and walked away. That was weird; what did he mean by that?

I head back upstairs to Hinata, when I got there Hinata was already sitting there with that cute smile of hers. I gave her the cup of Ramen and we started to eat, then when I was about to eat I saw Hinata staring at me. I tilted my head and saw her take out a piece of paper and wrote something on it and slid it through the window. I read it.

'_Naruto you have lipstick on your lips.'_ My face turned hot red, as I grew in embarrassment. I remember that I was attacked by fan girls this morning. When Hinata say that I didn't write anything back she started to giggle. I'm glad that I made her laugh, she has been feeling rather sad lately; so I'm glad to see her having fun.

'Was it your girlfriend?' Hinata wrote, I don't know why but when Hinata wrote about me having a girlfriend caused my chest to tighten, I wonder why?

'_No, I don't have a girlfriend; I was being suffocated by these fan girls outside this morning; so that explains the lipstick on my lips it was caused by this girl named Izumi Matsuda'_ I wrote back.

Hinata just giggled when I wrote this.

That night I thought about Hinata, I've been thinking about her for a few days now, why is it… no it couldn't be… me the vessel for the Kyuubi is … no, I thought about it for a while and went to sleep. Thinking about Hinata, made a smile spread across my face, as I fell asleep on my comfortable bed.

**That's for Chapter (The actual one) the next chapter has lots of suspense, so I hope you all will read. Thank you all for reading and the reviews are helping so please don't stop. See you all next time, Bye-Bye! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**NaruHina Fanfic.**

**I'll love you no matter what.**

**Chapter: 4 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Hinata or any Naruto characters; they all belong to Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Enjoy!**

"Alright, now I need a pitcher." Said Gai-sensei.

Gai –sensei took us out to the court yard for our first baseball practice, I liked that it was in the courtyard, Hinata's window was right above us; so I really wanted her to see me hit a home run for her.

"And next we need a batter" I quickly jumped and volunteered when he said this; the one who was pitching me the ball was Kiba. Me, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji would play baseball when we were younger; so were basically pros now, hehehe. "Alright Naruto I won't hold back any punches!" grinned Kiba as he prepared to throw the ball. I took my batting position _'all right, this one is for you…Hinata' _Kiba threw the ball at full speed, as it headed toward me; I stood back and hit the ball as hard as I could with my bat. The other players watched as it was about to go pass the schools entrance. Little did I nor did the others know that a black shadow climbed the tree and grabbed the ball and aimed it straight at my head, causing me to fall back. "What the hell was that" I said as I stood up, I was starting to feel a little dizzy; that ball hit my head pretty hard and it was now hurting like crazy.

When the figure from the tree jumped down, it happened to be a girl, she's like about the same age as Konohamaru and yet she was already able to climb that big tree and jump that high. "Were you the one who batted that ball?" She asked so suddenly. I stood up straight, so that she wouldn't think that I was so weak that a baseball could hurt me. "Yep. I was, pretty good huh?" I thought maybe she'd be impressed by me and acknowledge me…but boy was I wrong.

That girl let out a snort and looked at me as if I was stupid or something. "You call that a home run…I'll show you how it's really done." The girl walked over and picked up the bat and technically shoved me out of the way. She pointed to Kiba who I could tell that just as me; he didn't like her either. "You, pitch me the ball just as hard as you pitched his."

Kiba stood in front of the girl. I took it as an opportunity to study her features, she had black hair that reached to the center of her back, she wore dark blue pants and a black tank top, her eyes were the same as Neji was she related with him in some way?

"I'm ready." Said the girl as she took her stance. Kiba nodded as he threw the ball as hard as he could. I was surprised when I saw what had happened next; the girl threw the ball as it went toward the street, outside school grounds. She smirked at me and dropped the bat. "And that's how you bat." She said to me.

"You know I don't need a lecture about how to bat right or not epically from a spoiled kid, I've played baseball for almost my life, I'm basically a pro." I laughed at myself. The girl then rolled her eyes toward me and smirked "You know, if you keep batting like that; they just might have to send you to a baseball school for losers." Man…who does this girl think she is, first she throws a ball in my head, which still hurts like bad and now she's criticizing me about my batting skills.

"Hey, come on Naruto, just ignore her." Said Shikamaru as he walked up next to me.

I don't know why but when that girl found out my name was Naruto, she got a certain look in her eyes. "Wait…your Naruto? Naruto Uzumaki?" she said to me with a surprised look. "Yes I am." I told her.

"Why in the world is he out here, not only that why are you guys even talking to someone like him!" she said to us. Kiba and Shikamaru and Sauske both stood in front of me. "Now hold up! You have no right to talk to Naruto like that!" Kiba yelled at the girl. "Why are you guys even friends with him, can't you see that he's nothing but a freak." The girl yelled back at Kiba. "What are you talking about?" Sauske asked her.

I don't even know this girl, and yet she acts as if I did something wrong to her.

"Can't you see that this loser here contains the Kyuubi vessel?"

Wait a minute how did she know about the Kyuubi? Just who is this girl? "He shouldn't even be allowed to walk the village! If you ask me he should be locked up!" the girl said as she pointed towards me. "He should be locked up just like Hina-!" just then a very tall man walked up and stood next to the girl. "That's enough Hanabi…"

Neji walked up to the man and bowed "How are you Hiashi-sama" so those two are Hiashi and Hanabi Hyuga. Wait a minute Hiashi, Hanabi; these two are father and sister to Hinata! "So… Hanabi, what were you doing while I was talking to Tsunade-sama." Hiashi asked Hanabi. Hanabi then pointed to me and smirked. "I was showing this loser here named N-A-R-U-T-O how to bat, you should see him he's really pathetic." Hiashi looked at me the same way Hanabi did but he did a really good job so that I wouldn't notice.

"You shouldn't waste your time with him, Hanabi." Hiashi walked up towards me. "So your Naruto Uzumaki." He said to me. "Yeah, so what?" I answered rudely. Did you honestly think I would treat this guy and that girl with respect, I don't care if they're the wealthiest clan in the village, those who disrespect me and Hinata don't deserve to be respected at all, believe it!. Hiashi grinned and turned his back toward me. "Don't you know how to respect your elders; I wouldn't expect less from the Kyuubi's vessel."

"THAT DOES IT!" I said; as I was ready to punch that old guys teeth out. But Gai-sensei stood in front of me. "That's enough Naruto" he said. "Gai-sensei…" I whispered. "Now I will highly appreciate if you and your daughter would stop insulting and threaten my student." Hiashi chuckled and him and Hanabi followed Oba-chan to the back room.

'_Hinata…' _That was the only thing that was going through my mind.

I manage to get through the rest of practice just fine; it was already noon when practice was over. I saw as Hiashi and Hanabi left the back door and saw that Hanabi looked at me and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Hey Naruto, you coming?" I heard Sauske yell from behind me. I turned around and gave them my usual smile "Sure let me just go and get my bags." As soon as they were gone I started to make my way toward the door; but I suddenly stopped my head was hurting like crazy and I was starting to feel dizzy.

After that everything else turned black.

When I came to I looked around and noticed that I was in Hinata's room. Then all of a sudden I heard a voice.

"N-Naruto…are y-you awake?" that voice it reminded me of an angle, I knew right away it was Hinata. I lifted my head all the way but then stopped; my face was only an inch apart from Hinata, AN INCH APART! You know what that means right, I could have kissed her right now if I wanted to.

I continued staring at her; I felt my cheeks burn and Hinata's cheeks were also red. Her lavender eyes were sparkling, she really does look beautiful. After a few seconds we noticed that we were staring at each other so we quickly looked away. I then was getting tired of the awkward silence so I decided to break it. "Sorry about that Hinata." Hinata turned to look at me and then to the ground "T-that's ok N-Naruto…how d-do you feel?" why was she stuttering, was she nervous or something; now that I think of it this is our first time that we met face-to-face, maybe she's normally shy around people.

"I feel great, were you the one who treated my headache Hinata" Hinata nodded.

"I noticed t-that you w-were coming t-to see m-me, then I s-saw that y-you fainted; s-so I brought y-you up here a-and treated y-your wound" I smiled at her.

"Thanks Hinata, I feel a lot better now." Hinata looked up to me and smiled. God she looked cute.

_**You can say that again.**_

_Hey, where have you been lately?_

_**Just watching you and how you are starting to fall for this non-human girl.**_ I felt my cheeks burn.

_Don't say that, Hinata is human._

_**So she still hasn't told you yet has she?**_

_What do you mean? Hasn't told me what?_

_**Well what kind of monster will I be if I told you**_?

_You'd be a demon_.

_**Exactly now back to what I was saying, are you falling for her or not?**_

_I…I just might, but what if she doesn't feel the same._

_**Never know until you try.**_

_No, I'll wait for a while; then I'll tell her about you._

_**Then what kit.**_

_I'll wait for the right time and tell her how I feel; I want her to love me for me._

_**Alright then, I may just help you out on this one.**_

_Huh why?_

_**Because you're very dense when it comes to love.**_

_Well… you do got I point._

_**Anyway I'll see you later.**_

I noticed that Hinata was staring at me with her head tilted and a confused look. "Sorry about that Hinata, I guess I dosed off for a minute there." I said as I scratched the back of my head.

"I'm sorry." I looked at Hinata, why was she apologizing for?

"Why are you sorry Hinata?" Hinata looked away.

"F-for what H-Hiashi and H-Hanabi did t-to you." Wait does that mean she heard about the Kyuubi? I had to find out if she knew about it.

"So did you hear what they were saying to me?" Hinata nodded her head.

"N-no I didn't b-but I could t-tell by y-your face that t-they did s-something or t-told you something t-to hurt y-your feelings." I looked at Hinata then before I knew it she started to cry; I felt bad to watch her cry, the way Hinata was being treated was the same way I was treated because of the Kyuubi; I wasn't going to let anyone hurt Hinata.

I stood up and walked over to her; I knelt down to her level and embraced her I felt Hinata stiffen when I did this. I wanted her to know that she wasn't alone, that she no longer haded to be alone. "Hinata…please don't cry, you suffered a lot all your life, but now you don't have to worry cause Neji, and me are going to protect you I promise." I felt Hinata wrap her arms around me, this caused my cheeks to burn; I tighten my embrace on her and she tighten hers on mine. Hinata smelled so good.

"Naruto..." she said after a while.

"Yeah."

"C-can you p-please stay w-with me j-just until I f-fall asleep?" I pulled away and looked at her. Hinata then looked up at me and smiled softly. I grinned back at her and pulled her into my arms again.

"Sure, Hinata I'll stay." I couldn't see but I knew that Hinata was smiling.

We sat there in each other's arms; it was already 10:00. I looked down at Hinata and saw that she had fallen asleep; I picked her up and sat her down in her chair, with her head lying down on the table. When I turned around to leave I heard I mumble.

"Na…ru…to… thank you." I smiled and walked back over to her. I leaned in and lightly kissed her head.

"You're welcome Hinata." I then closed the door.

**That's all for chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Bye-Bye!**


	6. Chapter 5

**NaruHina Fanfic**

**I'll love you no matter what.**

**ShyHinataGirl: come on Naruto, say it.**

**Naruto: no way.**

**ShyHinataGirl: Please Naruto.**

**Naruto: All right, ShyHinataGirl doesn't own neither me nor my friends, thought I wished she did.**

**ShyHinataGirl: but I don't sadly, anyway enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 5: the truth revealed.**

It was 5:00 a.m. in the morning, as I made my way to the school. Hinata is allowed to walk the building from 5-to-6:00 so I wanted to get there early so that me and her can talk again.

_**Or it could be so that she could be in your arms again.**_ I felt my cheeks turn red.

_No way, I would never take advantage of Hinata like that._

_**Sure it seemed that way last night.**_

_I wasn't taking advantage of Hinata, I was just comforting her._

_**Exactly you were taking advantage of her.**_

_Comforting and taking advantage are two totally different things._

_**Sure they are.**_

_Whatever._

I reached the school and automatically went straight to the office, since it was open I figured that Hinata would be wondering the school building; that's when it hit me THE SCHOOL IS SO FRINKING BIG how was I suppose to find Hinata.

"I know I'll get some help" I said to no one in particular. **(Hashin Kage Bushin no Jutsu!) Multi Shadow clone jutsu! **Then my clones looked at me waiting for my orders. "Alright; now search the building until we find Hinata!" I ordered them. The clones of me nodded and poofed away.

I don't know how long we spent looking for Hinata, 15 minutes, 20, and 30? I ran out of chakra so I decided to rest on top of the school's roof; when I reached the roof top I noticed that Hinata was sitting on the bench looking at the village, the way the wind would make her hair blow in her face caused my cheeks to turn slightly pink.

"Hey, Hinata" I said to her. She turned around and gave me her usual smile; she lightly tapped the space next to her, motioning me to sit down next to her. I grinned at her and took my position next to her; she smiled softly to me "G-good morning, N-Naruto." She said to me.

"Good morning, Hinata." I say back to her, she's really cute when she stutters. "W-why are y-you here?" she asked suddenly.

"I wanted to talk to you more." I say to her.

"Huh?" she looks at me surprised as if she never imagined I'd do such a thing.

"Well yeah… I mean I only get a chance to talk to you during lunch which is only 30 minutes, now we have an hour so I thought I'd come by and talk to you some more." I smiled towards her. I could see Hinata's cheeks turn pink and suddenly I felt my cheeks burn as well, man… she always seems to make me blush and act nervous.

"T-Thank you, Naruto" she smiles at me. I smile back at her. I then get up from the seat and face her; Hinata tilts her head 'GOD SHE LOOKS SO CUTE!' I quickly shook my thoughts away.

"Let's go for a walk, Hinata" I tell her as I extend my hand out to her. She looks at my hand then back at me, her then smiles and takes my hand. Her hands are so soft it caused my cheeks to burn I accidently tighten my grip on it, I ecpected her to push away or punch me like Sakura, but she only grips it tighter.

I look at her and grinned and she looks up at me and smiles, it almost makes me feel like we're boyfriend and girlfriend.

_**Naruto and Hinata sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G hehehe.**_

'_Hey cut that out it's not like that' _though I wish it was, as my cheeks start to turn red.

_**So when are you going to tell her?**_

'_Today…for sure'_

_**What if she hates you afterward, what will you do then?**_

'_Hinata wouldn't do something like that, she's a nice person, believe it!'_

_**Whatever you say kit.**_

As we walk in the hallways, Hinata goes to every classroom and stares at it. I watch her from the door; she looks so happy to be in there… it isn't fair, what was so wrong with Hinata that she wasn't allowed in class, I mean I'm the Kyuubi's vessel and I'm allowed to interact with people and attend classrooms….

We walk into the music room and Hinata automatically looks at all of the instruments as if she's never seen one before then the next thing she says surprises me.

"W-what are t-these things, N-Naruto?" she says while holding a guitar. I couldn't believe that Hinata doesn't know what an instrument is.

"Well…it's…um something you use to make music." I try explaining to her.

"M-Music?" she tilts her head. Don't tell me she doesn't know what music is either.

"you see music is sounds you put together to make a melody" Hinata nods her head and looks at the piano, she sits down and starts pressing keys…it sounded horrible. She looks at me with a smile thinking if that's what music is. I chuckle at her, and walk and sit next to her.

"That's not music, Hinata; here let me show you." I then started to play _'Pleens 1930'_ don't judge me ok, I like music too. As I continued I decided to take a quick glance at Hinata, her eyes are glowing with passion but also sadness, as I was about to stop playing Hinata's small hands touch my own; I look down at her and she smiles softly.

"P-Please don't s-stop… Please N-Naruto." I smile back at her and continued playing.

After that I played different instruments for Hinata and watched as she tried to play some as well; but Hinata was mainly interested in the piano she says it was really beautiful as if her whole life was based on that one song I played for her. As we walked toward the garden in the back Hinata hummed that song all the way there.

We reached the garden, the scenery looked so peaceful, plants, and flowers everywhere dandelions, lilacs, roses, daises, jasmines, iris, lilies, tulips, everything you can think of; the birds are on top of the plants with their nests, the flowers are in all colors red, blue, purple, yellow, pink, and white.

We walk through the garden and I wondered what Hinata's favorite flower was so I decided to ask.

"Hey Hinata what's your favorite flower?" She walks over to a flower and touches it; I could understand that flower really suits her.

"I see you like lilacs." I look at the lilacs they are a whitish grayish color, with a beautiful smell coming out of them. Ino might probably know more about these things then I would. I later had a sudden urge to go to the restroom.

"I'll be right back Hinata, I'm gonna run to the rest room" I quickly left not waiting for a response, what was I suppose to do I had to go and bad!

After a few minutes I return to the garden and Hinata wasn't in the same spot anymore so I walk through the garden calling her name.

"Hinata!" I yell out.

"N-Naruto…" I could hear her voice so I walked towards it; Hinata was looking at a certain plant that's when I realized that it had spikes.

"Hinata be careful don't touch the-!" I tried to tell her but she placed her hand and quickly removed it.

"Ow…" she said softly. I quickly walk up to her; I look at it to see if it's bleeding. Kiba got pinched with that plant and he had to wear a small cast over it since the poison spread quickly through his finger; he had it on for at least 2 weeks, but he could hardly move it at all.

As I look at Hinata's finger I notice that it doesn't have a single scratch, nothing, there's nothing there. Wait a minute does that mean that Hinata doesn't bleed, she didn't know what ramen was, nor what music was, a few weeks ago she didn't know what caring for someone was, I didn't really know how to explain it to her. But I looked at her. 'Just what _is_ she?'

I notice Hinata's eyes widen and she quickly stands up and looks toward the ground. "I-I'm sorry N-Naruto…I-I have t-to go n-now." Hinata then runs away I call out to her but she continues running. I stand there for a minute.

'Who the hell am I for doing that, that's the same look people gave me when I was young; now I'm doing the same thing to Hinata. I have to apologize to her. I started my way outside until something stops me a necklace on the floor, it must be Hinata's I pick it up and open the locket. There's a picture of an 8 year old Hinata with a much older version of Hinata…it must be her mom. I decided I was going to return it to her but during lunch. Then the bell rang.

I was mainly silent the hole time in all of my classes, I wasn't concern in what the teacher was saying all I thought about was the look of pain that spread across Hinata's eyes, and that it was all my fault.

"Hey Naruto, you there?" I hear Kiba say to me.

"You've been quite all day." says Sakura.

"What's up" adds Sauske.

"Oh nothing, I'm just tired that's all" I said with my usual this-time-fake grin.

I could tell by the way they were looking at me that they didn't believe me, I didn't really care I just started heading towards the back door until I noticed Neji coming out of the door. When he saw me he looked at me with an angry look in his eyes.

"Naruto." He said to me.

"Hey Neji…"

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked. Why did he ask that for?

"You know Neji; I'm going to see Hinata."

"You can't"

"Huh? Why not."

"Because she's upset with you." Now I understand why Neji is being so rude to me.

We sat on the fist stair and talked. We sat in silence until Neji decided to break it.

"I'm surprised Naruto, I never expected you out of all people to do such a thing." Neji said not making eye contact with me.

"Neji… you should know that I would never…never do such a thing, to Hinata especially, it's just that I found out to quickly that I just over-reacted." I told him.

Neji just sighed and continued looking at the sky, I later then joined in and did the same.

"You should have seen her, Neji…" I noticed that Neji faced me this time.

"Her eyes were filled with pain and sadness…I never intended to hurt her, I missed her cute smile, the way she would blush, her stutter…everything. I felt empty today cause I knew that she was angry with me; I couldn't understand but it hurts." I said while griping my chest.

I turned to find Neji smirking at me; I didn't know what he was thinking so I continued looking at the ground.

"I doubt that she'll forgive me." I said to myself.

"N-Naruto…" said her voice, her innocent voice. I look up to see Hinata staring at me with her innocent and passionate eyes; she smiles at me.

"I-I forgive y-you Naruto." She had forgiven me SHE HAD FORGIVEN ME. At that moment I don't know why I did it but I had to, and I wanted to. I stood up and embraced Hinata, I felt her stiffen I chuckled at that movement. I then later felt small arms wrap around my waist; I look down at her and noticed that 'she was crying'

I just smiled and pulled her back to the hug. "I'm so sorry Hinata." I whisper to her. Hinata pulls away and takes my hand; I blush at how warm her hands always are. She smiles at me 'I really missed her cute smile.' "N-Naruto, you are o-one of m-my closest f-friends, like Neji-nii-san I c-care a l-lot about y-you." Hinata takes a deep breath and continues. "B-but you deserve t-to know the t-truth…a-about me..."

What was she talking about I didn't understand what was going on but somehow I didn't care; the thought of having Hinata as a friend again is fine by me. We walked up to the stairs and headed straight to Hinata's room, when we reached her room Hinata told me to sit down on floor and for me to sit across from her; I sat down and watched her as she let out a small sigh.

I reach for my pocket and handed her the necklace. "Here, Hinata you dropped this."

"T-Thank you, Naruto…" she said as she smiled to me. Then all of a sudden some thunder started to roar, it caused Hinata to jump and cover her eyes with her hands; I think Hinata is scared of thunder so I placed a hand on her shoulders and she looked up at me. Her eyes were watery and tears were streaming down her cheeks, I gave her a friendly hug; her head rested on my chest.

"It's ok Hinata, nothing is going to hurt you" I told her softly.

She pulled away and smiled and I wiped her tears with my thumb; her cheeks turned really red and avoided eye contact with me, I couldn't help but chuckle she looks so cute when she does that.

The sky outside turned grey and the wind was blowing a little faster, almost like a storm.

"I-I'm sorry…y-you guys are n-now late t-to your classes b-because of m-me." Hinata tells us.

"That's ok Hinata, I much prefer talking to you then listening to Guy-sensei and Bushy-Brow talk about the 'power of young youth' and all that stuff" I reassured her. Neji just nods in agreement.

"Hinata, I think it's about to rain…you should hurry and tell Naruto the truth." Neji tells Hinata; she nods slowly and looks at me. I'm already confused.

"W-well you see I-I was b-born with a terrible d-disease when I-I was b-born."

"A disease?" I asked question ally.

"her skin was never fully developed when she was born, so if she had any contact with the sun she would automatically be rushed to the hospital; since the sun's heat would cause her skin to burn and ache." Added Neji

"So b-because of that I-I was forced t-to stay inside a-at all times, I w-would get t-tutored b-by Sarutobi-sensei."

I remember Sarutobi-sensei, he would sometimes take me for some ramen, I was shock to hear about his death.

"I r-really cared a-about him, until I-I heard he h-had died…I w-was very sad."

"Hinata was accused of Sarutobi's death since he died on the way to his house and Hinata was the last person to see him."

"But didn't Hiashi tried to clear her name?" I asked him.

"N-No… Hiashi also a-accused me of his death…because of that I-I was disowned a-as his d-daughter." I couldn't imagine how sad Hinata must've felt, how could Hiashi do that and to his own daughter.

"You see, Hinata is Hiashi's daughter from his first wife, while Hanabi is his daughter from his second wife; the one he's married to right now." Neji reassured me.

"So Hiashi has always hated Hinata, but I don't understand why you're…" I started to say.

Y-you see me-I um… I actually…um…d-d-d-d-died…" I thought I was hearing something crazy, did she just say that she died, but she's right here I can see her, hear her, feel her, how can she have died.

"What are you talking about Hinata, what do mean that you died; I can see you right now." I wanted to know, I had to know.

"N-Naruto the t-truth is t-that I-I'm a r-!"All of a sudden Hinata's lavender eyes turned dark grey and started to fall backwards.

"Hinata!" I yell as I catch her from hitting her head.

"Hinata! Hinata! Hinata! Wake up!" I try shaking her to see if she would wake up, but she didn't do that.

"It's ok Naruto, it's because of the black out that the rain cost; we just have to wait." Neji said.

"Rain what does the black out and rain have to do with this?" I continued shaking Hinata.

"Hinata Hinata! Wake up, please wake up; Hinata!"

"So this is what all that noise was about." Said a mysterious voice, me and Neji turned to see a man with bandages that covered his left eye **(I can't really remember which eye it was.) **he had brown spiky hair as well. He stared at Hinata, which caused me to grip her tightly. The man chuckled and sighed.

"Don't worry Hinata's fine, she's just resting." I didn't know how he did it but when I looked down Hinata was no longer in my arms; I looked up to see her in _this_ guy's arms, he sits her down on the table and cups her cheeks; I was a little jealous.

"How are you?" I asked him.

"Danzo." He says back.

"Danzo, what do you want with Hinata." Neji tells him.

"All I want is for her to get vengeance on all of those that hurt her, and caused her to shed tears; she must remind these people who she is.

Vengeance what for? Why would Hinata want vengeance? What's going on here?

"Urrgg… WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" I yell as hard as I can, I didn't understand a thing.

Then Danzo looked at me and smiled, as he sat down on the floor. "So you're the boy, Hinata talks about all the time, huh?" Hinata…talks about me; I didn't know why my heart was pounding so fast when he said that. But that's not important right now.

"Let me make this clear to you boy" said Danzo as he was looking at me.

"Stay…far away from Hinata, you hear?"

"Why should I?" this guy has no right to prevent me from seeing Hinata, believe it!'

"All you're doing is pitying her; once you know the truth you'll despise her just like everyone else."

"I'll never do that, no matter what Hinata is; she'll still be my friend believe it!"

"So would you be friends with a robot" I could feel my eyes go wide.

"A…ro-bot…" I hesitated.

"That's right, Hinata is a robot; she's not human." That explains it, all of it; Hinata…

"Hehehehehahahahaha!" Danzo started to laugh.

"HAHAHA! HOW SWEET IT IS!"

Why…why did things had to end up like this, for Hinata…

**To Be Continued. So how'd you like it? Was it good, bad, crazy, please let me know.**

**See you all next time.**


	7. Chapter 6

**NaruHina Fanfic**

**I'll love you no matter what.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

"_So would you be friends with a robot" I could feel my eyes go wide._

"_A…ro-bot…" I hesitated._

"_That's right, Hinata is a robot; she's not human." That explains it, all of it; Hinata…_

"_Hehehehehahahahaha!" Danzo started to laugh._

"_HAHAHA! HOW SWEET IT IS!" _

_Why…why did things have to end up like this, for Hinata?_

"That does it!" I stood up and started to make my why towards him until a hand touched my sleeve I looked down to see Hinata; only this Hinata looked at me with fear, and her eyes were dark grey.

"W-who are you, w-what are you doing t-to father D-Danzo…" Wait what does she mean about who I am, does that mean she doesn't remember me?

"Hinata, it's me Naruto." I tell her softly.

"Na-ru-to…" she says to me.

Hinata looks at Neji and tilts her head. "A-and who a-are you?" Neji kneels down to her and grips her hand tightly. "I'm Neji; remember Hinata?"

"Ne-ji…" she hesitates again. Hinata looks up at Danzo.

"F-Father Danzo…a-are these t-two people m-my friends." She almost sounded happy when she said that. Danzo however walks over to her and taps her head and gives her a disappointed look, and automatically Hinata's small smile fades away.

"I wish they were Hinata." He turns toward me and Neji. "These two people here that you see were just saying what a demon you are…and how you should be dead."

I couldn't believe this guy, wasn't he suppose to help Hinata, comfort her; but his just making up lies to see her suffer more so that she can turn evil. I have to do something, something to help Hinata but what…?

"Hinata! Don't listen to him, we're your friends." I try to reason with her, I know that Hinata still remembers us; she just got a reaction to the black out and thunder.

"You must really care for Hinata if you're going through pathetic measures just so that she can remember you." He smirks to me.

"Of course Hinata's my friend, believe it!' I reassured him.

"Heh, are you sure that you only think of her as a friend and nothing else?" what is he talking about of course that Hinata is…only my…friend.

"I know what she's going through, I've been there in that lost and dark place." I look at Hinata, I saw as her eyes started to water a bit.

I have to tell her; now it's the right time. I took a deep breath and looked at Neji, he nodded towards me, and I nodded back.

Danzo chuckled. "What are you two nodding about?"

I ignored him and went walking toward Hinata; I placed my both hands on top of her shoulders; Hinata looked at me with care in her eyes I knew that deep down that she remembers me and Neji.

"P-Please d-don't be sad, people l-look better when they s-smile." She smiled to me.

I smiled back at her. "You see Hinata; a few years ago the village was attacked…"

"A-attacked…" she said to me. I nodded.

"The village was being attacked by the Kyuubi."

Hinata continued looking at me; Danzo only snickered at every sentence or comment I made.

"But then a very brave man, decided to seal the Kyuubi; so he sealed it in a baby boy."

"B-baby boy…" Hinata asked curiously.

"T-that baby boy …was me." I told her.

Hinata's eyes went wide in shock, it was no or never.

"When I was young I was mistreated by the villagers; they would throw rocks at me, spit at me, everything, I had to actually live in a box." I started to feel my eyes get watery. "I was hated by the entire village and…I didn't know why."

By this time Hinata had tears streaming down her cheeks; no one has ever cried about this so I simply smiled and wiped her tears. Hinata smiled at me.

"I few months later; I was 9 when I found out that the Kyuubi was sealed inside me, and that I'm actually the son of Yondaime and Kushina Uzumaki. After that the villagers started treating me with kindness, but I'll never forget that they first hated me before the accepted me." I couldn't hold it in any longer I knelt down and started to cry. It hurt, it hurt a lot.

Look at how stupid I'm acting; I'm crying in front of a girl; but it just got me so emotional, that's when I felt myself being wrapped in something warm; I looked up to see Hinata in my arms. She pulls away and looks at me; I could feel my heart beating fast.

"I-I'm sorry N-Naruto… I'm sorry t-that I wasn't there f-for you…" she remembers me now, Hinata…I…

I pull her back into my arms, not caring about Neji, Danzo or anyone else; I realize that I might like Hinata more than I thought.

I pulled away after a while and grinned at her; Hinata then went to go and hug Neji, and she faced Danzo.

"F-Father please d-don't hurt N-Naruto and N-Neji-nii-san…" she pleaded him. Danzo smirked.

"Alright I won't tell Tsunade that these two broke the rules…but on what condition" great a ketch, there's always a ketch.

"They can no longer come and visit you." I knew it.

I took a quick glance at Hinata; her eyes were teary I took a glance at Neji; he was angry and so was I.

"I'm sorry Danzo, but I can't agree with that suggestion." Neji tells him. I nod and step forward.

"I agree, Hinata has been alone for way too long!" I yell at him

"My decision has been made; if not then I will have no choice but to tell Tsu-!" Hinata interrupts him.

"NO!" Hinata yells at him, I never heard her yell before; tears were streaming down her cheeks now. She walks up to Danzo and hugs him.

"P-please father…p-please don't tell Tsunade…t-they won't visit me I-I promise." Danzo looks at her for a few minutes; he lets out a sigh and kisses her forehead. "That's good to hear…" he turns around and starts heading towards the door until he stops. "You two gentlemen take care alright?" with that he leaves.

"Looks like the rain has calmed down for now." Neji tells us.

"Yeah your right, it does." I look out at the window. But then quickly face Hinata, I wasn't just going to stop visiting her; she's my friend and I promised to never leave her alone.

"Don't worry Hinata, we'll make sure to find a way to see you and still avoid Danzo" I reassured her' Hinata shakes her head softly.

"I-I'm sorry b-but you guy's c-can't visit a-anymore…" she says with a very sad tone.

"Sure we can Hinata; we just need to come earlier in the mornings and then we won't get cau-"Hinata shakes her head a little faster.

"N-No…please y-you don't u-understand…you can't v-visit."

"Hinata…" Hinata touches her chest.

"Even I-If you m-manage to s-see me, F-Father will find o-out later…" she grips her hold on her chest tighter. "T-Then I w-will do t-things that I-I don't w-want to; I-I will hurt others." Neji walks up to her and grabs her hand. "Hinata, I won't make the same mistake twice; I will not leave you alone anymore." I then walked up and held her other hand. "And I promised you that I wasn't going to leave you alone anymore; that I will be by your side, believe it!" I grinned at her.

Hinata's eyes became watery and she hugged me and Neji tightly. "T-thank you; t-thank you for a-always treating me with kindness…" I smiled and hugged her back.

After we pulled away Neji gave Hinata one last hug and kissed her forehead and left.

You coming, Naruto?" Neji asks me.

"I'll be right there." I tell him; Neji then leaves.

"Hinata…are…you…sure?" I asked her.

"Y-yes Naruto I-I'm sure…" she smiles softly.

I walk up to her and I embrace her tight, I wasn't going to go through with this; I will visit her just like I've always have.

"I'm sorry Hinata…but I can't do it." I tell her. She starts to cry on my chest.

"N-No…please N-Naruto…please." She tells me.

"Hinata…I will continue to visit you."

"W-why?" why? She just told me why.

She looks at me not letting of me; her innocent, beautiful eyes are drawing me into them. Just what is this feeling? could it be that i'm falling...in...love?

"Hinata...I..." i place my forehead agansit hers; her cheeks started to turn crimson red.

"I..." i repeated again.

"N-Naruto..." i see Hinata starting to fall backwards i capture her before she hits the floor; i look at her face and find her fast asleep. so she fainted.

i chuckle and then look at her; she looks...so peaceful. i decided to wait until she woke up so i sat her down on my lap and looked at her...until it hit me.

_'I...was about to confess to Hinata!'_

_**'Hehehe... and it was getting to the good part'**_

_'Shut up..'_

_**'you would tell her you loved her then she will say that she loved you to and then you would hug then kiss; the kiss will start to get sweet...passionate...love...lust..then deepening it...more...more...more..until you add some t-'**_

"SHUT UP!" i yell to no one.

Hinata's eyes started to open a bit; she let out a 'mmm' sound. she looked up at me with a confused look. i grinn at her "Finally woke up, huh?" i say. she stares at me for a while until she realizes that she's in my lap, she quickly got up and steps back from me.

"I-i'm sorry N-Naruto...t-that's never happened t-to me before." she tells me. i smile at her. me and Hinata just started at each other, i couldn't stop staring...she just so beautiful. Hinata then decided to break the silence.

"Um...N-Naruto"

"Yeah?"

"Um I-it might rain a-again...don't you t-think it's better if y-you go home n-now..."

i teasingly give her a pouty face and my puppy-dog eyes. "So Hinata wants me to leave, Hinata doesn't like me...waaa..." i pretend to cry.

"N-No...it's n-not that; i r-really like you Naruto, I-I like y-you alot." Hinata covers her mouth and her cheeks turn really red. i smirk at her and walk up to her.

"You know Hinata, your really cute when you blush." Hinata's face now has turned a crimson shade of red and i catch her right before she hits the ground again.

After Hinata faints i pick her up and sat her down on the table and headed outside.

When i arrived outside i heard my name being called.

"Naru-kun!" i turned to see Hinata smiling at me. She...called me...Naru-kun...no one has ever added a suffix after my name...i think Hinata might not know what adding the suffix after my name. anyway i was extreamly happy that she did.

"Yea!" i yell back at her.

"Tomarrow, c-can we go to Ichiraku!" I give her one of my most favorites grinns.

"Sure!" 'tomarrow's Saturday so i'm glad that she wants to spent time with me.'

We smile at each other for only a few seconds' i wave at her but then i jump to the window and looked at Hinata deep in her eyes. I could see her cheeks turn red and before she faints i gine her a light peck on her forehead.

"It's a date, ne _Hina-chan?_' i tell her.

Even though she didn't now what 'having a date' was she gave me a slow nodd. i smile and jumped back down, where i waved at her and headed home.

Saturday couldn't come any faster...

**That's it for chapter 6, hope you'd all enjoyed it. Next up chapter 7! see you then.**

**Naruto: also review!**

**Hinata: it will mean a lot.**

**Naruto/Hinata: JaNe!**


	8. Chapter 7

**NaruHina Fanfic **

**Chapter 7**

**I'll love you no matter what.**

**Hinata: ShyHinataGirl does not own me, Naruto, or any of the characters in this story.**

**Naruto: nice job Hinata, enjoy the chapter.**

I woke up at the sound of the alarm, until i remembered I HAD A DATE WITH HINA-CHAN! well not exactly exactly a date, we're just hanging-out...as...friends. i went to the bathroom to take my shower; i got out drying my hair with the towel and placing the cup of ramen on the table.

"Wait a minute, why eat here when i can just eat breakfest with Hina-chan." i said to no one in particular. i grabbed the two cups of ramen and headed out the door.

i ran carefully not trying to spill the ramen; until i noticed a young girl in front of the school, i walked closer to see if i could get a close glimsp of her.

"Is...that Hina-chan..?" i say to myself. The girl spots me staring and she smiles at me and gives me a huge wave. "Naru-kun!, good morning." that is her.

"Hina-chan!" i run towards her until i slipp on a rock; it causes me to fall on top of her also the ramen to spill all over us.

"oops sorry Hina-chan i gues i must've-" i stopped and looked at Hinata. Her hair was light brown and it was down, she wasn't wearing her uniform she had an orange blouse with some baggy pants. but what i was more focused on, were her eyes. there were a dark blue color with black pupils.

"Hina-chan... what happened." i told her.

"um...Naru-kun"

"Yeah?"

"Can you please get off of me." i blushed.

"Y-yeah sorry about that." Hinata smiles at me.

"It's ok Naru-kun."

"Hey, do you smell ramen?" she looks at me and starts to laugh. i noticed that me and her were covered in ramen, so i later joined in and laughed with her.

"hahaha...i guess...I didn't really...plan things ...out huh?"

"Hahaha...it was...it was halarious...i...can't s-stop..."

After a few minutes of laughing i took Hinata back to my place so that we can get cleaned up. after i took a shower i put on a white shirt with my original pants; i sat in front of the table waiting for Hinata to finish. I saw as Hinata walked out of the bathroom; she looked the same as when i found her in the school, brown hair, dark blue eyes.

"Sorry that my clothes are big for you Hina-chan." she smiles.

"That's ok Naru-kun, there really comfortable thank you." she said as she played with my white tank, she looked really cute when she did that.

"Say Hina-chan."

"Hm?"

"How come you're..." she looked at me as if i she read my mind.

"you want to know about the hair and eyes?" i nodd.

She sits down next to me and takes a deep breath.

"Naru-kun, do you remember what i told you when we first met?"

"Yeah, you told me that you weren't allowed around the village because of the villagers."

"Uh huh... you see since i'm not o-offically human Father Danzo taught me a new jutsu."

"A new jutsu..." she nodds in aggrement.

"it's a jutsu that allows me to change my apperance, in any way i please."

Hinata sounded really happy when she said this. She tries so hard to be accepted by others that she's tries to be something she's not. I moved closer to her and grabbed her hands and gripped it.

"Hina-chan i don't want to have ramen if your not going as yourself."

"B-But Naru-kun...what am i suppose to do? If i'm seen by the villagers then it will cause trouble." she looks down at her feet. "If i just take one step, just one then the villagers will start to act out, and then Tsunade-sama will be formed and n-not only t-that but y-you..." Hinata started to cry. "Y-you'll be p-punished f-for being s-seen with m-me..."

I wrapped my arms around Hinata; pulling her close to me i let cry on my shoulder.

"Shhh...it's ok Hina-chan." i say to her softly.

After a few seconds she pulls away and wipes her tears and smiles at me. i smile back at her. After that we headed our way towards Ichiraku; i held Hinata's hand but i could feel it burn so that meant she was nervous.

"Don't worry Hina-chan, everything is going to be ok beileve it!" i grinn at her.

"I hope so" she says but manages to smile.

We arrive to Ichiraku. "Hey old man!" i say to Teuchi, Teuchi is the ramen shops owner, 'he makes the best ramens in the world!' "Oh! well good morning Naruto...hm?" Teuchi begins to stare at Hinata; which hides behind me i only smile at her.

"It's ok H-uh...i-i mean Kana-chan..." i look at her. I tell her that i will call her Kana-chan that way no one will know who she is...well i don't really tell her my eyes do.

Hinata nodds slowly at me then looks back at Teuchi she walks up to him and extends her hand "M-my names Kanami Kitage, nice to meet you." Teuchi smiles and her andtakes her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, so are you Naruto's girlfriend?" I felt my cheeks burn like crazy and Hinata's was as well.

"it looks like these two are in denail right dad?" said a familiar voice. Me and Hinata turned around to see Ayame, she's Teuchi's daughter, which is now dating Kakashi-sensei now.

Teuchi comes out with two bowls and hands them to us, i take a quick glance to Hinata her eyes are wide and she has a sweet smile. She's really excited.

"Is something wrong Naru-Kun..?" she aks me. I then realized that i was staring at her; my cheeks turn red and i turned away from her.

"N-No nothing's wrong." i quckly started to eat.

After we were finished we headed outside, i glanced at Hinata and saw what she was glancing at; some kids were playing ball, but she stared closely at this small girl who was sitting by herself... i saw the pain in her eyes but i smiled when i saw a small boy offering his hand to her. "Hey!, do you want to play with us?" the girl smiled as she took his hand. "Sure!" they went to play with smiles on their faces.

I smiled at Hinata and she smiled softly back at me. "What do you want do now, Kana-chan...?" i asked her. "Anywhere is fine by me Naru-kun..." she smiles again.

"Ok then how about we go for a walk?" she noddes; and we start our way. Me and Hinata walked side by side that's when i noticed something unusual. "Hey Kana-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Your not stuttering anymore." Hinata smiles.

"Maybe that's because i'm used to having you around." she turns away, i see her cheeks turn red. Was she sick?; i touched her forehead. "Kana-chan are you ok?, your face looks really red." she removes my hand and shakes her head. "i'm fine Naru-kun...really." I decided to beileve her. We continued to walk in silence; i blushed at the thought of us as a couple, we would be holding hands or Hinata would have her arm linked with mine then we would laugh and run in the grass, i would tackle her making her fall over; making me on top, we would stare into each others eyes as are faces move closer and closer...

"Naru-kun...?" I came out of my thoughts and looked at Hinata.

"What is it, Kana-chan?" She pointed at a couple where the girl and guy were holding hands and smiling at each other.

"Oh...their a couple." she tilts her head and gives me her cute normal confused look.

"A couple..?" i nodded.

"A couple is when a guy is going out with a girl."

"Going out...?" i nodd again.

"Yea...like the guy and girl could go and eat, they could walk, or just hang out." All of a sudden Hinata smiles at me and moves closer to me; she grabs my hand.

"Hina-i-i mean...Kana-chan..?" her face is so close to mine...i try to avoid eye contact.

"You said that couples are two people who hang out together...you and me are hanging out right now, right?." i couldn't figure out any words so i simply nodd.

"Then does that mean you and me are a couple?" she looks closely at me, i can feel her breath brush my lips. but then i realized that Hinata is still a robot, and there will be somethings that she won't know so i will just play along for now.

"Sure Kana-chan!" i grinned and tighten my grip on her hands. We continued to walk; that's when i decided to show Hinata my special place. there were no people around so it was safe to call her by her real name now. "Hey Hina-chan." she looks at me. "I have something i want to show you, follow me." I asked her to close her eyes, and lead her to my 'special place'.

"Naru-kun...you stopped are we there?" I smiled at her and told her to open her eyes. she slowly opens them; they go wide as she looks at the hole village. "It's beautiful." she says. i motioned her to sit down next to me. Hinata looks at me. "where are we?"

"We're on top of the Hokage faces, i come here alot when i want to be alone, this was my favprite place when i was little. back then i didn't have any friends so this was the place i would go that would made me feel wanted." i felt a hand on top of my own.

"Your wanted Naru-kun...your someone who anyone would want to be friends with; your kind, sweet, funny, and the carest person i know...before i met you i was so afraid to talk to anyone because i thought that no one would accept me. But you did, you taught me to stand up for myself...and i'm just glad that i met you..." i stared at Hinata. no one has spoken to me the way she just did, i automatically embraced Hinata...i didn't care i started to cry; Hinata panicked.

"Naru-kun...what's wrong?" she said as she wrapped her arms around me, i tighten my grip on her.

"Thank...thank you...thank you Hina-chan." i said between sobs. Hinata pulled away from me not letting go she smiled kindly to me. "Naru-kun..."

"Hina-chan..." my heart starts to pound really fast as i look at her non lavender eyes. She tilts her head as if she doesn't know what i'm doing. "Hina-chan..i want to try something...ok?' she nodds. i slowly move closer to her, she doen't stop staring at me niether do i. Our faces are coming closer, closer, closer, closer,

"Naru-kun.." Hinata whispers my name softly; our faces are an inch apart. _'My first kiss...my first kiss with Hina-chan.'_

_**Well she doesn't exactlly know what a kiss...so what if she really doesn't want to kiss you.**_

_'if she doesn't i'll understand but for now i just want to enjoy this moment.'_

_**whatever you do is fine by me kit, but you know that you could get inloads of trouble for this.**_

_'what do you mean?'_

_**People will soon find out that you've been seeing this girl and you know what that means.**_

_'i don't care what happens, Hina-chan is a kind person, and i really like her; whatever happens we would get through this, believe it!'_

_**Man..your something kit.**_ I was interrupted when i heard.

"NARUTO!" me and Hinata jumped to see Kiba grinning evily along with Akamaru wagging his tail. "were we interrupting anything."

"Kind of..." i whispered to myself. Akamaru walks up to Hinata and licks her face; i felt myself get a little jelous at the attention Hinata's giving him; she smiles and pets him. "Hello there, what's your name." Kiba walks up to her. "That's Akamaru. I'm Kiba inuzuka" he stends out his hand, as Hinata's about to take it i grab her hand. "Is something wrong Kiba?" i ask him. It's a good thing i asked, i was getting tired of him staring at Hinata like that. "Naruto, we are to report to the school gym."

"School gym?, How come, it's a saturday."

"The demon-girl has escaped."

"Huh?" Kiba nodded. Akamaru continued to wag his tail as Hinata pet him.

"Yeah, i heard some of the students say that she wasn't in her room at all this morning, Tsunade-sensei already send Kakashi-sensei and the rest of the teachers to look for her." I glanced at Hinata her cheerful smile had now faded away to the regular lonely frown, she stood up. i stood as well and walked up to her. "Kana-chan..." she smiles and leans in and kisses my cheek, i could feel my cheeks burn, she also blushes hard. "Thank you for everything, Naru-kun. i had a really great time." she petted Akamaru who licked her before she left. _'Hina-chan...'_

Darn it Kiba, he had to come in a bad time...he must've noticed that i was in a bad mood because he grinned the hole way back to school. once we reached the gym; i noticed Sakura's hand motioning us. "Naruto where have you been, didn't you get the note we left at your door" sakura said.

"Naruto was busy on a date." Kiba said snikering.

"EEEHHHHH!" said all my friends. they looked at me shocked, even Sauske did.

"Man guys...i go out with a girl and you act like it was the end of the world or something." i said.

"Do we know her?" Ino asks. i nodd.

"Does she go to this school?" says Sakura, i nodd again.

"She's...from another village." I say.

"Wow...Naruto i never knew that you were into long distance relationships." said Choji.

I simply sighed. we waited there for almost an hour, all of this happen just because Hinata wanted to get out?...why can't they see the truth. after what seemed like forever, Kakashi-sensei came in...wasn't that Iruka-sensei's job.

"Everyone...don't worry the prblem has been solved." the class sounded releived.

"But..." the gym got quiet.

"Iruka-sensei was killed." I couldn't believe my ears...Iruka-senei...he can't be dead he just can't. "I'm sorry." Kakashi-sensei left.

"I bet it was her." said Sakura.

"I agree, she did it." added Ino

"She should just be executed if you ask me." said Kiba

Karin stood up and told the gym to be quiet."DON"T YOU ALL SEE WHAT"S HAPPENING, LITTLE BY LITTLE THAT DEMON IS KILLING ALL OF OUR BELOVED TEACHERS!, SOONER OR LATER WHO KNOWS IT COULD BE OUR LOVED ONES!" the class cheered her on. "SO ARE WE GOING TO LET HER GET US FIRST OR ARE WE GOING TO ATTACK FIRST!" the class cheered louder. "All right we will meet here again tomarrow noon to discuss the plan!" I stayed silent the rest of the day.

_"Hinata...you didn't kill Iruka-sensei...did you." _

**Finally chapter 7 is done. It took a while, i figured it will be more fun to do two stories at once, please review and comment. Bye-bye. **


	9. Chapter 8

**NaruHina Fanfic **

**Chapter 8**

**I'll love you no matter what.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter:8 trust.**

I could barely sleep last night, the thought of Hinata killing someone made no sence, wait a minute...what am i thinking of course Hinata didn't do it she's a very kind person to do such a thing. I decided to go and confront her, anyway Neji was going to meet me there and then we could eat breakfest together.

I got dressed as fast as i could and rushed to the school, since the meeting that Karin called started at 1 in the afternoon, me and Neji decided to go and warn Hinata. as i made my way to the back of the school building i noticed Neji already there. "Naruto." he greeted me.

"Good morning Neji." i greeted back. Me and Neji walked the stairs as we made our way closer we heard someone crying...it was Hinata. i started to become worried. "HINA-CHAN!" i ran as fast as i could _'Danzo!...it has to be him, if he layed a hand on her i swear...' _i burst through the door only to see Hinata on the floor, her head looking towards the ground and not only that but there was blood everywhere; i knelt down to her level and held her tight in my arms. "It's ok...Hina-chan...everythings fine now." i whispered to her. But she continued to cry.

"I-i...sorry...Naru-kun..i'm so sorry." she said suddenly. Sorry? why was she apologizing for? i pulled away from her and looked at her; she was still looking to ground. "Hina-chan...please look at me." she slowly started to lift her head up, when she was already looking at me in the eyes they were red and tears were running down her cheeks. "I'm s-sorry..." i looked at what was in her hands...it was...Iruka-sensei's headband...covered in blood. Why was Iruka-sensei's headband with Hinata...was this Iruka's blood that was on the floor?

"Hina-chan...you couldn't." i started to say. i wanted her to neglected it, to say it was all a lie...but she just stayed quiet.

"Why did you do it?" i was hurt, dissapointed, confuesd, was she just lying to me this hole time?

"I'm sorry.." she said once again. I stood her up and placed my hands on both her shoulders.

"Why did you this?, What did Iruka-sensei ever do to you?" i yelled a bit.

"..." she stayed quiet.

"Was everything you told me a lie?, I was never your friend wasn't I?" i hoped that it wasn't true. Her head quickly shot up.

"NO!" she yelled. "Y-you are my friend Naru-kun...it's just t-that I." she hesitated.

"you what?" i asked.

"I had no other choice." she didn't have a choice everyone has a choice. i was angry.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE, EVERYONE HAS A CHOICE! YOU JUST MADE THE WRONG ONE!" i shook her a bit.

"Naru-kun..i-it hurts." i realized that i was squeezing her arms to hard, i let go.

We both stared at each for what seemed like forever, i stared deeply into her eyes she stared into mine. i sighed. "Hinata i thought you and me were alike." i started to say. Her eyes widened at the change of the name. "Naru-kun..." i turned around "Everyone was right." i felt her grab my arm. "Naru-kun! please l-listen...i-i didn't want for t-this to happen...i t-thought you'd be proud." Proud! how would i be proud!

I walked up to her. "Hinata...why in the world would i be proud?" Her eyes widened as tears were streaming down her cheeks. "You use people and kill the people they love, don't you." she shook her head. "You used me too, didn't you?' she shook a little faster, i was getting irritated. 'You wanted to use me so that you could get to my loved ones and kill them too right!" i yelled. "NO!" she yelled back.

i made my way to the door. "I hate people who lie to me Hinata..." i looked at her. "To me you worst then a demon." and with that i slamed the door and left. After i made my back home and kelt down in the living room and started to cry...i was confuesd...why would Hina-chan do this?...why. My chest started to hurt like crazy thats when i realized that i had fallen in love with her.

**(Meanwhile, with Hinata...this is Neji's point of view.)**

My cousin... my dear sweet cousin...i walked up and held tight; i let her cry, right now that's the only thing she could so. "Hinata...i know you didn't do it." i told her in my usual calm voice, i pulled away and looked at her. "Danzo controlled you again didn't he?" i knew it. i know that since Dano created her, he can control her if he ever wanted to. Hinata nodded slowly.

"N-Neji-nii-san...Naru-ku- i mean Naruto h-hates me doesn't he." I closed my eyes.

"Hinata sometimes Naruto acts without thinking...just give him sometime." and with that she cries again in my arms this time more tears came running down from her cheeks. "N-Neji-nii...it's hurts...m-my chest hurts...i-i don't understand..." i placed on hand on her head i had already know the reason; Naruto's feeling the same way. They've fallen in love with each other.

**(Back to Naruto's p.o.v)**

I walked slowly to the school's courtyard, i didn't want to go...i just want to stay home, the thought of looking at Hinata's window made my chest ach even more. _'Why did she do it?'_

_Well, well you look like your in a tough spot, don't you kit?_

_'shut up you stupid fox, i'm not in the mood.'_

_weren't you the one who was saying that in what ever trouble you and that girl were in you would get through it together._

_'Yea! well that was before i knew that she was using me, and killed Iruka.'_

_how do you know if he's really dead. _What is he talking about now?

_'What are you talking about? of course he's dead, they never found his body but his blood was covered in Hinata's clothes.'_

_Well did you ever ask 'Hinata' why Iruka's blood was all over her?_

_'No...b-but.'_

_No buts you know what your problem is?_

_'What?'_ All of a sudden i was seeing darkness everywhere and in front of me appered **'me' **well not exactlly me; this me had dark blonde hair, and insted of orange and black he wore red and black, and his eyes were red. He walked up to me and puched me which caused me to fall over. "You rush into things without thinking." he says to me.I stood up and wiped the blood of the side of my mouth.

"What are you talking about?" i ask him. He chuckles.

"Why did you want to meet her in the first place?"

"Because...she seemed like a nice person." with that he punched me again.

"Ow.." i told him, why was he hitting me?.

"Exactly, you thought she was a nice person, and was she?"

"yeah..she was, even though people treated her bad she acted as if she...as if she didn't care." little by little i know the Kyuubi was making sence.

"Did you ever once see her or heard her talk bad about the people in this village?" he asks again.

"N-no.." he punches me again.

"Exactly that's because she never once thought of hurting some one, and also you found out that she wasn't human, right?"

"Yeah..she's a robot." He smirked.

"And who created her?"

"Danzo." this ime he brabs me by my shirts collar and punches me in my stomach, it hurt like hell, when he let me go i droped to the floor and tried to catch my breath.

"That's right it was Danzo, the same Danzo who tried to steal the spot of hokage from Tsunade, the same one who also tried to convince Hinata that she should destroy the village, but she didn't do it did she?" he kicked me this time.

"She didn't do it beacuse she didn't want to hurt anyone." I couldn't look at him anymore.

"And when you and her were on your date, and she found out that she was being searched for, what did she automatically do?"

"She..left." i said finally.

"She left, and you still think that she killed Iruka?" i couldn't answer him, i didn't know anymore.

The kyuubi chuckled. "Why did i have to be sealed inside such a pathetic loser." i hesitated.

Everything became cleared and i was already in the courtyard i turned around to see Sauske and the others talking to one another; that's when i heard the sound of Karins voice.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE QUIET PLEASE!" everyone became silent. Karin nodded. "Alright you all know why were here today right?"

"Yes." everyone said.

"Now we have decided to attack the demon-girl at night, that way the villagers or Tsunade-sama won't be disturbed" The one of Karin's followers named Hikari walked up.

"Now, we need suggestion on what we should do to her." everyone was quiet for a minute, then Sakura stood up. "I think we should that lousy of a hair of hers." all of the girls agreed, she high-fived Ino as she sat down. Hikari and Karin both nodded."That's good, anymore?"

"we should spit at her!" one said.

"Nah, lets kick her." said snother.

"We should break her bones if you ask me." said someone else.

"I got it, lets beat her sencely." Everyone was giving out their ideas. I know that this was wrong, but at the same time why was i cheering them on.

"Good, all of those ideas are excellent." said Hikari. "Now that thats taken care of lets get out of-" WAIT!" said Karin. everyone looked at her. "Naruto! you haven't said anything at all, is there something you want to add." everyone looked at me. i was confuesd i didn't know what to do. i was about to say i didn't know until Sakura pulled my arm.

"I know! he could spill ramen all over her." everyone else agreed with her.

"H-Huh...wait i" i started to say but Ino shushed me.

"I agree it's perfect, and since you love ramen so much, it's perfect for you."

"U-uh..well." i wanted to say something, to say if there was another way but there wasn't; i needed to know if what Hinata did was true or not, so i had to find out either way right?

"All right then it's settled, we will repoet here at night, everyone you may leave!" and with that we all left.

"Hey Naruto! you going to grab some ramen with us?" Kiba said.

"No thanks guys..i'm just going to bed, see ya tonight." and i left.

I layed on my bed, was this the right thing?, the wrong thing? i didn't know anymore. That's when i heard a knock on the door.

"I'm busy!" i yelled. the knock stilled continued.

"GO AWAY!" i yelled again. the knock became louder. i got up and opened the door. It was Sauske. "Oh...hey Sauske."

"Naruto, we have to talk." he says to me.

_'Sauske...'_ what could he want to talk about.

**Chapter 8**

**i hope you all enjoyed it, bye-bye!**


	10. Chapter 9

**NaruHina Fanfic **

**Chapter 9**

**I'll love you no matter what.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: forgiveness.**

"Sauske..." i said.

"Naruto let me in." he said; i let him in. we went to the living room and sat on the couch; to be honest i was surprised to see Sauske here, he never asked me that he wanted to have a 'talk' before.

"So...what did you want to talk about Sauske?" i started to say to him.

"Naruto." he looked at me.

"You don't want to be part of the plan do you?" he said. i hesitated.

i looked toward the floor. "You love her don't you."

I looked at him surprised "H-how did you..." Sauske looked towards the floor.

"I was training one day and..." i listened to his story.

"I was practicing my fire-style jutsu...when i accidently burned my hand."

"oh yea, i remember that, it looked preety bad." sauske nodded.

"It started to sting until a young girl walked up to me, she had long bluish-hair, with white eyes..."

"Hinata..." Sauske grinned.

"Hinata, so that's her name huh?' Oh crap he found out, i turned away and blushed. He chuckled.

"Is she the reason why you've never ate lunch with us?" he asked me.

"Yeah...she was." Sauske sighed and stood up he then stopped with his back facing towards me.

"Do you think she killed Iruka?" i hesitated and looked towards his back. "I-i don't know...i mean i know she would never do such a thing but...his blood was on her hands." Sauske then faced me and took off the dark navy blue glove he wears from his left palm. He shows his palm revealing only a small scratch mark. i stood up and touched it. "There's only a cut." Sauske nodds. "But it was long when we saw it." i let his hand go as he puts his glove back on.

"You see Naruto, in order for my palm to be healed, Hinata haded to take out all of the dirty blood; so she had her hands covered in my blood." I could feel my eyes go wide. "W-wait a minute if your blood that was on Hinata's hands was dirty blood then Iruka's blood must've been..."

"Dirty blood" said a familiar voice. I turned around to see Iruka-sensei in the front door with a grin in his face, i quickly ran towards him and embraced him; i cried. After a while i pulled away from him and smiled. "I'm glad your ok now Iruka-sensei." i said, Iruka smiled but then gave me a serious look. "Naruto...Hinata didn't attack me."

"I know now..." i said.

"You see it was like this, i was searching on top of the schools biulding." Me and Sauske listened to his story.

_Flashback._

_Iruka was searching the schools roof as he made his way to Hinata's room he stopped when he sinced someone watching._

_"Would you mind telling why your hidin? Danzo." Iruka turned to see Danzo staring at him smirking._

_"Well i couldn't let you interfer with my plans now could I?" _

_"What your doing to Hinata is wrong Danzo, she's being mistreated when it's really __**you**__ who's the demon_."_ Iruka says to him. Danzo laughs aloud._

_"Once again Iruka is where your wrong." with that he disappers leaving a puff of smoke. Iruka takes out a kunai and looks around. "Where did he-!" all of a sudden iruka feels a powerful pain in his chest he looks down to see blood running down on the floor and with that everything goes black._

"And when i came to i was in a room, Hinata's room"

_Back to Falshback._

_Iruka wakes up to see Hinata wetting a cloth with water, he sits up and looks at her. _

_"You." he starts to say, Hinata jumps and looks at him. she walks up and places the cloth on top of his head._

_"H-how do you f-feel?" she says to him. Iruka smiles softly "I'm feel better noe thank.." he stops when he sees blood on the floor and the girls hands covered with blood, he quickly jumps off the bed and kneels down to her. "Your hands their covered with blood are you ok?" The girl looks at him. "T-this is your bl-blood." _

_"Huh?" Iruka looks at the blood._

_"I-in order to s-save you...i-i had to t-take out all o-of the dirty blood f-from your chest." Iruka looks at the girl. "You..." all of a sudden he holds the girl, Hinata jumps at his sudden action. "Thank you Hinata." Iruka then pulls away and smiles at her, Hinata smiles softly back at him. "Naruto was right you are kind." Iruka noticed how Hinata's face flustered when he mentioned Naruto this caused him to laugh. Hinata then spoke._

_'D-do you t-think that y-you will be o-ok?" Iruka nodds._

_"No need to worry i'll be fine." _

_Iruka stayed for a whileand tried to get to know Hinata more; after that he got an idea. "Hinata...i have an idea i need you to play along, can you do that?" Iruka asks, she nodds._

_"that ya girl." and Iruka whispers something in her pulls away and nodds. "Got it?" Hinata nodds in agreeement "Got it."_

_End flashback._

"You see i told Hinata that i was going to pretend to be dead, and then everyone would blame Hinata but i could appear and said that it was Danzo who tried to kill and Hinata who healed my wounds." Iruka said. Sauske nodd.

"And i could say that she was also the one who treated my palm when it got burned."

"Idiot..." isaid; Iruka and Sauske faced me.

"I'm such an idiot, i blamed Hina-chan once again, i hurt her one again, i'm such an idiot. IDIOTIDIOTIDIOTIDIOT!" i squeezed my eyes shit until i felt an arm on my shoulders, i looked up to see Sauske.

"Naruto...stop beating yourself up." Iruka nodd and walked up.

"Sometimes Naruto, we have to hurt those we love in order to protect them." I looked at him. 'Iruka-sensei's right, Hina-chan only wanted to keep me safe.

_**So you finally figured it out, took ya long enough.**_

_'Hehehe, thanks kyuubi.'_

_**Well now.**_

_'What?'_

_**You never called me Kyuubi before, does that mean that you'll respect me from now on?**_

_'Don't get used to it, stupid fox.'_

_**Well there goes my day, anyway what are you going to do now kit?**_

_'Well first we need to figure out a way to make sure Hina-chan is safe.'_

_**How are going to do that?**_

_'Hmmm...'_

"That's it i got it!" i said aloud. Iruka and Sauske gave me a confuesd look.

"Don't worry, i've got an idea beileve it!" and with that i grinned.

We met along with the others students in the school, as we made our way to Hina-chan's room i glanced at Sauske. He nodded slowly i nodded back.

"Shhh.." said Karin as we stopped in front of the door. "She's sleeping." i walked up and took a peek, there layed Hina-chan, my Hina-chan the girl i now love now sleeping, her head layed on the table. i noticed that i started to blush i quickly shook it away so that no one could notice.

"Lets break in!" yelled Kiba. I quickly turned to him. "No wait Kiba!" but i wasn't fast enough**. (Human Boilder!) **Choji smashed open the door, leaving it to shreads. Hina-chan quickly got up. After the puff of smoke that was made by Choji left and reveiled us to Hina-chan, she quickly started to make her way towards the window. "Don't let her escape!" the students started to make their way towards her; she was slamed down to the table by two boys.

Karin walked up to her and grinned. "Can't escape now can you?" all of the students stood around her, i stood so that she can see me but i could see her; she was facing out towards the window, her eyes were the same way they were when i first met her that day.

"Now the toture can begin." Hina-chan squrimed so that she could try and escape, but the two boys held her down even more then Izumi walked up and spit at her, then everyone started to spit at Hina-chan...it...was...horrible. After that, there were punches, kicks, insulting words, spitting, more punches, and more insulting words.

By then all of the kids were sweating, and panting; they noticed that Hina-chan wan't bleeding or anything, there was no cut what so girl students steped back.

"She's not bleeding." one said.

"I don't understand." said another.

"What is she?" The girls starting whispering comments to each other.

"Now i think it's time for the finale, Naruto! Sakura!" i saw Sakura walk up with the scissors in her hand; i noticed Hina-chan look towards the crowds she was looking for me...i knew it.


	11. Chapter 10

**NaruHina Fanfic **

**Chapter 11**

**I'll love you no matter what.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11 Confession and Forgetting.**

We all became silent as we stared at the Obaa-chan with a very angry look on her face, her eyes narrowed some more, "What in the world is going on here?" she faced Karin. "Karin...what is the meaning of this?" Karin was hesitating and looked around at us trying to figure out an explanation; "I...well...um - we."

"Well?" said Oba-chan as she started to get impatient. I looked down at Hinata she was looking to the ground, her eyes were red and puffy from crying. i took it as an advantage and grabbed Hina-chan bridial style and jumped through the window. "NARUTO UZUMAKI! i could hear the Oba-chan yell at me, i however didn't care; i jumped out of the window with Hinata in my arms. After i landed i sarted running; even though now Sauske and Iruka-sensei were running next to me. "SAUSKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" yelled Sakura. Sauske ignored her so did Iruka-sensei as Oba-chan was calling him.

We managed to end up in the woods, we stopped to catch our breath. "huff'...Naruto...huff..you idiot...'huff, huff...why did you have to act so suddenly?" Sauske said to me. I grinned at him "Sorry i guess i wasn't thinking..." i then looked down at Hinata she still had her head towards the ground, i felt bad i wanted to embrace her right then and now, i wanted to tell her that everything was going to be alright.'

"Hina-chan..." I said to her softly. She slowly looks up at me, tears begin to well up in her eyes again i looked into her eyes. "Hina-chan...I-I-!" Hinata interuppted me by throwing herself into me i was taken by shock at first but i later calmed down; she cried on my chest and i knew why it was hard for her...everything was... I let her cry on my shoulders and as she cried her tears became more and more "W-why...why...why..." she kept saying the same words over and over again; i felt my eyes turn watery and before I knew it i embraced her tighter and cried with her, i didin't know why or anything but i wanted her to know that I was here for her. 'Hina-chan...forgive me...please." Me and Hina-chan continued to cry...after a while she spoke. "Naru-kun..." she looks up at me, I missed her big pearly eyes, and the way she would say my name.

She smiles softly at me. "I forgive you." I looked at her wide-open...why does she always forgive me...Hinata she's... I quickly brought her back into my arms, she let out a small 'eep.' but quckily wrapped her arms around me. "Naru-kun...I forgive you, i don't blame you for not believeing in me." she whipered to me. "Hina-chan...Thank you." I smiled and we then pulled away and smiled. "Ahem." we looked up to see Sauske smirking and Iruka shaking his head. We both blushed and avoided eye contact for awhile.

"Anyway, I'm glad your ok now Hinata." says Iruka as he smiles. Hina-chan smiles back at him. After that Sauske speaks "Um..not to interup or anything but shouldn't Hinata take a dip in the river." I looked at him and automatically pushed Hina-chan behind me. 'Sauske-teme don't try to peek at Hina-chan you perv!" I yell at him.

"HUH?, w-wait what's a perv." she says. Iruka laughs and i shake my head. Sauske blushes and looks away. "You idiot!, don't you remeber that she was spit on! she needs to get clean!" Sauske was right i didn't want Hina-chan to be covered in every ones spit so i turned toward her. "Sauske-teme is right Hina-chan you need to get clean." Hina-chan looks away and looks toward the ground. "Hina-chan...?"

She looks up at me, i blush; why am i always blushing when she looks at me. "N-Naru-kun...i don't know how..." Huh? what does she mean she doesn't know how, doesn't she take a bath. "What do you mean Hina-chan?, don't you take a bath?" She nodds "I do but...Father Danzo disables me and he just washes me by himself. I couldn't help but blush like crazy, and so was Iruka-sensei and Sauske-teme. "URG! DANZO YOU PERV!" I yell to the sky. Hinata tilts her head and looks at me.

After that Me and the guys were thinking of a way to help Hina-chan's 'bath problem' thats when Iruka spoke. "I know one of us should take Hinata a bath in the meantime that person should also be in the water with her." I could feel myself get light-headed. But what other choice do we have, I mean Danzo's the only one who know how to disable her and she can;t stay dirty forever. "I-i agree." i say. Sauske nodds "So Naruto's doing it right?" I look at him.

"How come i'm the one?" i ask. "Because Hinata's more comfortable around you then anyone of us." well he did have a point. I gulped and looked at Hina-chan; her face turns pink and she walks up to me, we're both blushing like crazy. "Hina-chan...you sure." she nodds "Hai...i only trust you Naru-kun." my cheeks turn a little darker; i nodd and put both my hands on top of her shoulders she looks at me and stares at my eyes i do the same. I then for no reason embrace her; smelling her hair, pulling her closer, i put my hand on her back and all of a sudden she starts to fall backwards i catch her just in time. "HINA-CHAN!" i yell; Iruka-sensei and Sauske walk up to see. "Naruto, what happen?" Sauske asks me. "It's ok, Danzo just disabled her." I noticed Sauske give me a confused look. "Disabled.,.?" I nodd. "Hina-chan's a robot." Sauske just continued looking at Hina-chan; i was getting impatient. "What are going to shut her off too?"

"I didn't say that." I hesitated.

"Robot or non-robot it doesn't matter to me." I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Sauske-teme." I then noticed that Hina-chan started to move. "Hina-chan..." as she sat down i noticed that her eyes were not the same ones anymore they were the same color from that time; she looked up at me. "Please enter voice code." I looked at her until i realized "AHH! H-HINA-CHAN'S BROKEN!, NOO HINA-CHAN!" Sauske came up and smacked my head, "You idiot she's not broken. "She's just disabled." I looked back at her. "Please enter voice code." she said again.

"Voice code?" I asked.

"Maybe the only way for Hinata to be functioning again is by a password." said Iruka.

"Oh..i get it." I then focused on Hina-chan. 'ok all i need is to guess the correct password.'

"Danzo."

"Voice code incorrect."

"Vengence."

"Voice code incorrect."

"sycho."

"Incorrect."

"Ugly old geezer."

"Incorrect."

"major pervert."

"Incorrect."

"ruler."

"Incorrect."

"AHHHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" I said fustrated. "Naruto, i think the only way is if we go and see Danz-" Iruka-sensei started to say. "No way! I'm not takeing Hina-chan anywhere near that freak!" i yelled.

"But we can't just leave her like this." Said Sauske

"And it only accepts Danzo's voice." added Iruka-sensei.

"..." I looked at Hinata; what should i do, i didn't want to take her to Danzo, but i don't want to leave her like this.

"Please enter voice code." I slowly made my way towards her and hugged her tight, "Hina-chan...please wake up...please." I sat there for a while until i heard...

"N-Naru-kun..." I pulled away and looked at her; she let out a small yawn she looked really cute. She stared into my eyes. "Naru-kun...is something wrong." that's when i realized how close me and her were. "AHH!" i steped away and fell backwards." Are you ok?" 

I gave her my usual grin. "Yeah!" she smiled and offered me her hand. I grinned up at her and took it. After a while Iruka-sensei finally spoke. "Now what do you all say we find a place to rest for the night?"

"I agree." Hinata nodded as well. As we started to make our way i stopped and noticed that Sauske-teme wasn't following us; so i faced him.

"Hey something wrong Sauske-teme?' i asked. He looks towards the trees.

"I since Tsunade-sama and the others their getting close." i took a quick glance at Hinata, she was looking at the ground, i on the other hand wasn't going to give up. "Well then we have to get out of here and fast, come on if we leave now then we might have a chance to-"

"No..." Hinata said all of a sudden. Sauske-teme and i turned to look at her, she looked at us and what i saw was something surprising; her eyes were not that innocent soft ones they were more confident and strong.

"I'll be a distraction in the meantime you three can use that and head back to the village. They will eventually give up their search for me and return to the village." i starred at her in shock. 'Hina-chan...is this what was going through your mind the hole time...?'

"I can't." I said. Hinata's face jerked up. i took one step. "I can't do that Hina-chan...i can't leave you, not now." her face softens. "B-but Naru-kun..." she looks at Sauske "S-Sasuke-kun, you understand right?" I looked at Sauske-teme; he walks up next to me. "Sorry i can't do that either." Then Iruka-sensei walks up and smiles as he puts his hands on top of my and Sauske-teme's shoulders.

Hinata looks at us; her eyes start to water. "W-why...why...?" i walk up to her and give her a light hug "Because we care about you Hina-chan, Neji, Sauske-teme, Iruka-sensei, and me." this time i pulled away and looked at her. "Your very special to me." I could see Hinata's face turn a tink pink, but she then pushes away from me.

"I'm sorry but you have to go." I stared at her confused.

"Their getting closer." Iruka-sensei says.

"Don't stand there i said you three to leave!" she yelled at us, how clueless can she be, doesn't she get it that i'm not going anywhere. i already left her alone twice there's no way i'm doing that again...never.

"And i said that i'm not going anywhere!" i yelled back.

"IDIOT! stop trying to act tough, you have to go; now!" she yelled back.

I'm not an idiot and i'm not going anywhere either!" i yelled more loudly.

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES-YOU-ARE!"

"NO-I'M-NOT!"

"YOU ARE!"

"I'M NOT!"

"ARE!"

"NOT!"

"ARE!"

"NOT!"

Hinata's face turned red of anger. "BAKA! BAKA NARUTO NO BAKAAAAAAAAAA!" She knelt to the ground and started to cry. "D-don't you u-understand that i-i want t-to protect you..." I stared at her in shock. "Hina-chan..." she continued to cry "Y-you and N-Neji-nii-san, a-and Sauske-kun, a-and Iruka-sensei...all m-mean the world t-to me...i-i-i don't c-care if i get c-complete deactivated...i-i just can't b-bear the t-thought of hurting a-any of y-you..." she looked up at me with her pearly eyes tears streaming down her face.

"Hina-chan...i'm sorry but i still ca-!" everything came in a second, my eyes became wide and i could feel my cheeks burn like crazy as i felt soft lips pressed up agasint my own. Hina-chan...the girl that i love was now kissing me! It didn't take long enough for me to respond i quckly wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer and kissing her back, i felt happy and i felt like i was in heaven, it was diffrent fron when i kissed Izumi; this kiss was so full of love and passion. We broked away; i just stared into her eyes, she cupps my left cheek as tears were still flowing. "Naru-kun...i finally realized what loving someone means"

My heart started to beat rapidly, i could only stare at her beautiful face; she smiles softly and in that cute adorable shy tone of her's she says. "I-I'm in love w-with you N-Naru-kun.." Pure happiness reached my soul when i heard her say those words; so i did what came to my mind i embraced her, i felt her stiffen at my sudden outburst; i started to cry, Hinata panicked. "N-Naru-kun what's wrong!, why are crying!, did i do something wrong?" I continued to cry on her. "H-Hina-chan...I-I.."

She pulled away and looked at me. "Naru-kun...it's ok i understand if you don't love me, i mean after all I am a robot." No she has it all wrong...i do love her, i love her.

"No Hina-chan..it's not that I-..." Darnit! why can't i say it!. she smiles and kisses me lightly and pulls away. "Naru-kun...i will always cherish the beautifull moments you and me shared." what was she talking about.

"Hina-chan, what are you talking about?" i asked. she points over to Iruka-sensei and Sauske-teme, when i look at them their on the floor sleeping.

"Hina-chan what happened to them?"

"I'm taking away their memories of me." I looked at her eyes wide opened. "Your what?" She noddes "I'm erasing their memories...and i'm going to do the same to you." i just stared at her; i was happy no overjoyed at the thought of her love for me but now i was upset at the thought of me forgetting her, I wasn't going to allow it! Beileve It!

"Hina-chan why?" she sighed.

"Because i love you too much." I blushed. "If i erase all of the memories of all of the people who have come in contact with me, then they won't end up being targets by my father...also by Tsunade-sama..." This time she looks at Sauske and Iruka-sensei. "Naru-kun, you and Sauske-kun are very popular in school, Sauske-kun is dating Sakura-san... what would she think if she found out that Sauske-kun was talking to me." "Iruka-sensei is well respected amoung the teachers, he's also married; what would his wife, and comrads think if he was seen with me."

This time she looks at me, she gives me a smile but i know it's fake. "Naru-kun...you were once mistreated by the villagers because of the Kyuubi, imagine what the villagers and your friends will think if you actually thought i was innocent...hehehe they wouldn't like that." I could feel my eyes start to water; i walk up to her and embraced her one...last...time. "Naru-kun..." she whispers. i pull away and looked at her, i wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"Here Hina-chan this is for you." i then took out the blue neckalace i got from Oba-chan and gave it to her. she looks at it and then at me; she smiles. "T-Thank you Naru-kun..." she says. i walk up and helped her put the necklace on. Once it was on she touches the blue crystal she smiles even wider. "N-Naru-kun...thank you...for everything." and with that she hugs me again, 'come on Naruto, she already confessed to you now you do the same.

"Hina-chan...I-I love you." but before she could hear it; everything turned black.

**That's all for chapter 11, so sorry for not updating soon, i had to study for all my tests at school, but i promise i'm going to work hard to update soon. I personally thought that this was my best chapter but of course all of your opinons count so i would love to hear it!, **

**See you next time! **


	12. Chapter 11

**I'll love you no matter what**

**Naruto Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto, Naruto Shippuden Character, or any Naruto related things..I do own this story though :P**

**Enjoy the chapter...**

**Chapter 11: **What happened?

I suddenly woke up in the school, i sat up and heard Sakura say.

"Hey Naruto's awake!" she yelled. All of the students came running to my bed, i stared at them confusingly.

"Man...my head, what happened?" I complained.

"Naruto, don't you remember...?" i hear Sakura ask me. I nodded."No...the only thing i remember was that i was getting ready to pour the ramen on that creppy-wierdo-girl, then i remember taking her with me and Sasuke-teme, and Iruka-sensei..." that's when it hit me.

"Where is Sauske, and Iruka-sensei..?" i said as I looked around. Sasuke came up and sat next to me, "I'm right here dope." he said in his usuall non-emotional voice.

"So Naruto, tell us what happen." said Oba-chan... I couldn't really remember what happen, all of a sudden everything was a blur...i didn't understand at all; so i just did what any hyperactive- knuckle head ninja did.

"We decided to takeher so that we can torture her some more, in our own way." i grinn. i then elbowed Sasuke "Isn't that right, Sasuke..?" Saskue smirked and faced us "Yeah..it's exactly as he says." Everyone gave 'ooh's' and 'ahh's' then i felt myself being pushed back towards the bed, something was holding me tightly; i pulled away to see Izumi looking at me with tears in her eyes. I didn't know when but suddenly the room was empty, everyone had left.

Izumi continued to look at me; i looked into her eyes and mines went wide when i felt her lips on mine...she was kissing me again..!

_'No...i don't know why but this isn't right.'_

_'what are you talking about, you know it is.'_

_'Huh? kyuubi is that you?'_

_'Kyuubi...no i'm the other you.'_

_'The other me...' _what is he talking about, just who was this person?

_'yea...i'm here to guide you to the 'correct' path.'_

_'oh you mean like a angle.'_

_'yeah!, that's it an angle!, i'm your angle.'_

_'sweet! my own angle...so you can tell me my future right?'_

_'um..yea.'_

_'Great, then tell me who am i destined to be with' _Hey when do you get a chance to have your own angle, and not that but guide you to your right path! i was excited!

'_The one your destined to be with is the girl that's on top of you.'_

_'Huh? Izumi?'_

_'Yep she's the one.'_I looked at Izumi who was crying in my chest...and for some reason i couldn't help but find it cute.

_'You sure?'_

_'Positive.'_

_'Ok then, thanks.'_

_'Anytime, i'll be contacting you when ever i see that your heading down the wrong path.'_

_'Got it, oh i didn't get your name.'_

_'My name is Karuto.'_

_'Ok thanks again Karuto.'_

_'Anytime.' _and with that he left;i focused on Izumi who was still crying. If she's destined to be with me i should at least try to get to know her, "Izumi..i'm sorry for worrying you." i say calmly to her, she looks up at me. i could feel my cheeks burn for some reason..now that i look at her, she's kinda cute. "Naruto...i'm soo glad your ok." she smiles.

I smile back. 'Yea..well i'm pretty strong." she laughs and i laugh with her. After a while i was sitting on the bed and Izumi was resting her head on my shoulders; suddenly she takes my face in her hands and turns me toward her "Naruto...I love you." I looked at her wide-eyed. "I really do love you." she says again. i was in complete shock, i didn't know how to react. No girl has ever confessed to me before.

I looked at her, she blushed and looked toward the ground, i chuckle. "Izumi...i don't know what i feel for you, but let's start off slow ok?" I asked. Her face lights, she shrikes, and she huggs me "Yes! of course i would like that!"

We pulled away and i grinn "Want to get some ramen with me?" she puts her arm around mine and looks up at me with seductive eyes"I thought you'd never aks."

We were ordered by Oba-chan to stay in the gymnasium, I sat next to Izumi this time. She turns to me and smiles as she grabs my hand; i look at her and smiled back.

Through the hole meeting i knew that my friends were looking at us with their mouths hung-open and shocked expression. Outside i was called by the guys i walked up to them, "Hey guys, what's up?" i said.

"Naruto how come you were sitting next to Izumi today?" Kiba says.

"And why were you two holding hands?" adds Sakura.

"Well because we're dating now..." i started to say. Everyone looked at me wide-eyed and everything...really was it so wrong that i got a girlfriend.

"Naruto...out of all people, why Izumi?" said Sakura.

"What do you mean..."

"Naruto, you know that she's a men's lady." said Ino.

"Huh? men's lady."

"Yeah, it's like a ladies man, only the other way around." said Sakura.

"Yea, like last year, she had a crush on me because i complemented on her artwork." said Kiba.

"Yeah, she's an obbessed girl." said Ino.

'Hey! don't just judge people, i think she's kinda cute; so i'm going to try." i reassured them.

They all lt out a sigh then Sasuke spoke. "Alright then, i won't stop you." i smiled.

"Thanks Sasuke-teme." and with that i left and caught up with Izumi.

As we were making our way to Ichiraku i noticed Neji in the stand and he was talking to a girl, she...was...beautiful; her light brown hair, dark blue eyes, and adorable smile. I then suddenly felt a huge pain in my head.

_Flashback_

_"-ina-chan...i won't go to Ichiraku to eat ramen if your not yourself." I could hear myself did i mean when i said 'not yourself'_

_"B-but Naru-kun...if i'm seen in the village t-then...then.." i could hear the voice of a girl, it sounded like an angle, but she was complaining about being seen in the village, why...?Not only that but she called me Naru-kun...no one has ever called me that, who is she and what is she to me._

_End flashback._

"Naruto, you ok?" i turned to see that Izumi was looking at me with a angry look."You weren't checking that girl out?; were you, remember you here with me." and she grabed me by my collar "AND NOBODY ELSE GOT THAT!"

Everyone in the village stopped and looked at us, as did Neji and the girl he was with; when i got a good glance at her, my eyes went wide in shock, she was wearing my necklace...the one Obaa-chan gave me. Wait now that i think about it, i wasn't wearing my necklace when i woke up, did i gave it to her..?

When the girl looked at me all of a sudden i could feel everything disapear; it's as if it was just me and her. all of a sudden i started to hear voices.

_"-ina-chan! look at this!"_ that's my voice, i sound very happy.

_"Naru-kun...what's this?"_ and that voice, could it belong to this girl.

_"-ina-chan! come on let's play!"_ i looked at her, all of a sudden my eyes turned watery. why...why can't i remember her...

_"Naru-kun...i love you..."_ my eyes went wide in shock, she loves me...who is she?, did i knew her before? And did i also love her?

_"-ina-chan...i-i love you..."_ i heard myself say those words. all i could do was stare at her; tears were now forming in her eyes, and i had an erge to hold her. also i noticed that i kept calling -ina-chan..meaning that for some reason i didn't now her hole name.

"Naru-kun.." the girl said to me. i looked at her we were 5 inches away from each other; i looked at the necklace around her neck. i looked up at her.

"Who are you...?" i told her. she turned her back towards me.

"N-No one i-important, y-you alredy f-forgot me nothing m-matters anymore..." she turned away; i don't know what came over me but i didn't want her to leave. i grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into an embrace, she gasped. "Please...i don' why i did it, but i don't want you to go...please stay..." i pleaded her.

Then out of now where she wasn't in my arms anymore, i looked up to see her in **this **man's arms; for some reason i didn't really like him.

"Who are you?" i told him.

"Danzo, deja vu isn't it Naruto Uzumaki."

"How do you know my name..." he chuckled.

"Wow you did an excellent job Hinata," he patted her head.

"F-Father please...i-i want to l-leave..." Hinata...so that's her name...Hinata, Hinata,...wait HINATA! that's the name of the girl that lives in the back room...i love her? no... i couldn't could i? No...i don't believe it, she must've hypotize me, not only that and what about Sauske-teme and Iruka-sensei? they were there with me as well did she do the same to them?

"You, what did you do to me." i said to the girl.

"N-Nothing..." she answers. I was starting to get angry.

"Don't lie; i remember taking you with me and Sauske, and Iruka-sensei out of the school!, but then everything else was a blur! You did something to us didn't you! Danzo then chuckled "There's no need for explanisions...everything is going perfectly." And with that he left with the girl as well...

"NARUTO! URG! NARUTOOOOOOOO!" i heard a loud noise in my ear.

"AAHHHH!" i jumped at the loud noise in my ear. I turned to see Izumi looking at me with a very angry look. "What's wrong with you?, you've been out for almost 2 hours!" she said. two hours... but i couldn't be...it must be a misunderstanding.

"well what time is it..?" i told her.

"It's 6:00. Baka." she said this time, no pissed. i couldn't blame her...she was all excited on this date, and now look.

_'you know what you have to do now right.'_ There's the voice from before...

_'What..?'_

_'Man..she's right you are dense.'_

_'Huh who're talking about, who said i was dense?'_

_'Oh..no one important.'_

_'Whatever you say..'_

_'Anyway, Izumi was expecting a date, and you ruined it so what does every gentlemen do?'_

_'Um...Buy the girl some ramen...'_

_'No! you idiot!, he comforts her!, you know embraces her, whispers calm words to her, and tells her that he's going to repay her someway...' _

_'Oh..i get it.' _

_'Good... see ya later.'_ Man this guy sure knows how to guide, well she is my 'future wife' and i should at least make this work.

I sighed and stood up, i walked up to her and embraced her from behind; she gasped and turned her head away. "What do you think your doing?" she said; it sounded angry but shy at the same time...i couldn't help but smile.

"Izumi...i'm sorry for ruining our date, i knew how much you were looking forward to it. But i promise i'll make it up to you..." when i said that she turned and kissed me on the lips, i just stood there motionless; when she let go she looked at me. "How about, you make it up to me by taking me to the beach tomarrow with you and your friends." she said.

"Uh...well.." What should i do? i mean my friends don't exactly like her, but what can i do..? Izumi must've sence that i didn't respond so she pulls away from my arms "Forget it Naruto, never mind..." she said. and she starts to walk away.

"No wait!" i ran towards her. i grabed her by the hand. "Wait! you can come!" with that she quickly turns to face me and smiles .

"Oh Naruto, really?" she says

"Yeah!" i tell her with my grin. she hugs me and i hug her back. _'Might as well make this work.' _ i thought to myself.

**-Meanwhile- (Hinata's P.O.V)**

Father Danzo was checking my status, as he updates my data he puts a hand on top of my head. "Don't worry Hinata, in two weeks we will have our revenge..." he says to me. I don't get it? i don't want to hurt anyone but Father Danzo says it's the best.

"B-but father...i-i don't w-want to hurt them..." i tell him. All of a sudden his sweet smile changes and he grabs my shoulders tighter. "You mean to tell me that it's ok for them to treat you like trash!" he starts to grip a little harde.

"N-No...but-'' i started to say.

"You think it's ok for them to walk all over you!" he grips harder this time.

"YOU WANT THEM TO TREAT YOU LIKE SCUM ALL THE TIME!, IF NOT LET'S MAKE EVERY SINGLE PERSON PAAYY!" he yells at me; the pain on my shoulders was terrible. I didn't cry...i couldn't. i just nodded and apologized for my 'selfishness'. He then hugs me tight and says "That's my girl." and with that he leaves. Once the door closes i fall to my knees and cry. i couldn't hold it anymore...i needed someone to comfort me, someone to whisper kind words to me, someone to love me, i needed...Naruto.

**-  
It's been such a looong time since I've updated on this story. I bet some of you thought I was going to abondon it. Well I'm not, I've seen to have gotten the inspiration I needed (for this story of course) so I plan on continuing it. Since It's been a loong time tell me if this chapter flows along with the rest. I will make any changes if I see fit.**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
